


Fuck it, lets be ghost hunters!

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Series: regina and her possy [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, I love her, There is no plot, be more chill crossover in chapter 21, buzzfeed unsolved au, heathers crossover/subplot starts chapter 15, its not really scary, ive added plot, just not really, pretty janis centric, the gang goes ghost hunting, there are many errors, this is a crack fic i dont care about spelling., update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 28,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: It was Janis idea for them to go "ghost hunting",but nobody could have guessed what would come from it.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: regina and her possy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792123
Comments: 294
Kudos: 110





	1. ghoul hunting

”We should go ghost hunting.” Janis says turning off the TV as another episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved came to an end.

”You believe in that stuff Jan?” Damian asked. They were at Regina's house in the mini theater, sharing the love seat (Regina said it was ironic) while Karen, Gretchen and Regina were on the sofa. Cady was sitting on the floor, her back pressed against Damian's legs.

”Paranormal shit? Yeah, it's tits. I wanna meet a ghost.” Janis said, her legs pulled into her and she sat half of Damians lap. “Wonder how they would react if I flipped 'em off.”

”I think it sounds like a cool idea!” Karen nodded. “Ghost hunting, not flipping off spirits.” She added quickly.

”It would be a cool addition to my socials!” Gretchen agreed.

”I’m down!” Cady smiled. “Maybe we could invite Aaron!”

”I think thats a stupid idea.” Regina said not even looking up from her phone. “You all know Janis, she's gonna do something reckless and end up burning down a building.”

”Why do you think I never leave her side?” Damian said slinging his arm around her girl next to him. “North Shore would be in flames without me.”

”Geez you're making me sound like a pyromatic.” Janis said, unhooking Damian’s arm from around her and getting up. Carefully stepping over Cady she looked at Regina. “Hey plastic where are the snacks?”

Regina pointed to a cabinet behind her and resumed typing on her phone not even looking up.

Janis grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet and snuck behind Regina to look over her shoulder. She let out a gasp. “You do wanna go ghost hunting! You’re buying supplies!”

Regina quickly shut off her phone. “No, I don't, I wanted to see how expensive this stuff is.”

”Bro, all you need is a couple of flashlights, a camera, and two pencils. We charlie charlie these hoes.” Janis said opening the chip back and sitting next to Damian, allowing him to rewrap his arm around her to grab some chips.

”If we’re ghost hunting we’re doing it properly, jesus christ.” Regina mumbled before continuing her search for supplies. “Grech, do you already have a camera?”

”Yeah.”

”Is it good? Does it have night vision on it?”

”Um, no? I was just gonna use my iphone.” Gretchen explained.

Regina huffed. “Adding a camera to the cart. Consider it a halloween present, since it will be arriving halloween night.”

”You don’t give out presents on halloween. Or is that some American thing I missed last year?” Cady asked. Janis cringed at the memories of last halloween, when the art freaks planned their revenge party.

”No Cady, you don't give people presents on halloween, unless you’re Regina George and can afford too.” Regina said, rolling her eyes.

”So are we ghost hunting on Halloween?” Karen asked excitedly.

”Yeah! There is this really creepy abandoned house where I live, it's right on the edge of the woods!” Cady said getting excited.

Janis looked at Damian. “You okay with ditching our old tradition to potentially start a new one?”

Damian grinned. “As long as I still get to keep you on your birthday, new years, and May twenty third.”

”Why the twenty third?” Karen asked.

”Friendaversiry.” The duo said at the same time.

”Well you will be disappointed to learn about what I have planned for Janis’ birthday then.” Regina said with a grin.

Damian winked. “We can make an exception to share.”

”Woah there,” Janis said, putting her hands up. “I hate celebrating my birthday.”

Regina tsked and continued her shopping spree. “Okay, everything will arrive by halloween, so everyone meets at Cady’s at nine p.m. sharp.” Regina looked up from her phone. “Or is that a little past your bedtime Janiey?” She teased.

”Curfews are a thing, Regina, but lucky for you I dont have one.” Janis said. “Now Damian though-”

”I can just tell my mom I’m sleeping at Janis’, there is no point in ghost hunting during the day.” The boy said with a shrug.

”Ignoring the fact that you volunteered my house, I’m down. I can ask Aaron if he wants to come too.” Cady said.

Grechen bounced in excitement. “I’ve always wanted to try and vlog!”

And that's how they found themselves halloween night standing in front of an abandoned house. It was more like a shed, but a quick flashlight shining through the open door revealed stairs leading to a basement.

”Of course.” Janis mumbles, pulling her jacket, wrapping it tighter around her.

”Janis stop doing that, you look like an english teacher.” Regina said, rolling her eyes. “Grech you ready?”

”Yep! Cameras rolling and audio recorder-” She paused. “Also...rolling?”

”Yeah sure.” Regina said. “Hi viewer my name is Regina George, this is my possy, if we die- it was Janis idea.”

”I’m Janis!”

”She's Janis.” Regina said, trying to hide a smile. “Now is everyone ready? I would say stick in pairs but there is A- and odd numbers and B- no room for us to possibly get lost in there- Cady and Aaron if you don't get your tongues back into their designated mouths I will personally feed you to the demons.”

”Regina not to burst your bubble, but this place is abandoned, that doesn't definitely mean it's haunted. We may not even see ghosts tonight let alone demons.” Damian said.

Regina huffed. “Then why are we here when I could be getting fucking smashed at a halloween party?”

”Because this is way more fun!” Janis said before running into the house.

”Jesus chirst- Janis!” Damian yelled after her. “Do  _ not _ go into that basement alone!”

Janis reapeard at the doorway, a shit eating grin on her face. “Then what are you all waiting for?”

”Am I the only one a little nervous?” Karen asked, hovering slightly further away from the house. Cady rubbed Karen’s arm gently. “Like- I’m supposed to be dressing sexy and getting drunk. The only demons I should run into tonight are my exs.” Janis stifled a laugh and let Karen continue. “This is scary.”

”Hon I’m gonna tell you the same thing I told Regina. This place is abandoned, not haunted. You’re okay. Not let's head inside!” Damian cheered. Janis whooped and everyone filed in. Janis was the first to go bounding into the basement without hesitation.

”Aw hell yeah this is tits! Fuck you spirits!”

Cady pushed herself closer to Aaron as the room got colder.

”See Karen? Just some old storage unit. Nothing we have to worry about.” Damian said, turning to Karen, temporarily ignoring Janis' antics as she ran around the small basement, both middle fingers up.

”Okay Ms. Chaos calms down before somebody hears you and calls the cops.” Regina rolled her eyes.

”Hey ghosts! Haunt me bitch!!”

”You shouldn't put that out there as an open invitation.” Grechen said.

”I wonder if there has been any drug exchanged here.” Aaron murmured.

”Ew! Why would you even ask that!” Regina said whirling around to glare at him.

”I wonder if there have been any satanic rituals here!” Janis said, here eyes lighting up where Regina shines her flashlight on her.

”Enough with the stupid questions.” Gretchen said. “Everyone turn off your flashlights, let 's put this night vision thing to work!”

Everyone compiled, as the basement went dark. Karen let out a little whimper and Grechen hugged her. Everything was silent for a minute before Janis spoke up from her spot in the far corner.

”Damian quit messing with me. I can tell it's you.”

”Huh?”Damian’s voice came from the opposite end of the basement.

”Oh.” She was quiet for a bit. “It's not you. Whoops. Whoever is whispering in my ear it's not scaring me, it just tickles.”

”Jan, you are alone in that corner.” Damian explained.

”Oh shit-” Janis fell silent. “When I said haunt me bitch I was thinking something more extravagant. This is pathetic.”

”If you're not messing with us and something paranormal really is happening don't taunt it.” Regina said.

”Aw are you worried about me Ms. Queen Bee?”

”You know what? Fuck around with demons all you like then. Grechen tosses the recorder at Janis so she can pick up the audio.”

There was wack and an ‘ow!’ from where Janis sat. “Gretchen!”

”Sorry!”

They sat there in darkness for a little longer. “Guys I think Cady fell asleep.” Aaron whispered.

Damian flipped on his flashlight and shone it to Cady. “I think so too.” As everyone else started to turn on their flashlights Regina laughed.

”So did Janis.”

Sure enough, an art freak was asleep in the corner, recorder in hand.

”I got her.” Damian said scooping her up effortlessly. “She falls asleep watching movies all the time. Never ask Janis how a film ends. I always carry her to bed.” He explained when he saw the shocked look on everyone's face. “Despite her tower height she is quite light.”

”Well this was a fail.” Gretchen said as they all made their way back to Cady’s house. “Do you think it's too late to crash Sean’s halloween party?

”Of course no!” Regina grinned. “You can look at that footage later. Karen, Grechen, we’re going to my house to get ready. Aaron I assume you're staying with Cady?” After a nod of confirmation Regina looked at Damian and the sleeping Janis. “You two want a ride to Janis’ house?”

Damian smiled. “Yes please.”

**ONE WEEK LATER**

”I still can’t believe I fell asleepeeee.” Janis groaned into Daniams shoulder. They were once again on the loveseat at Geoge's mini theater. Everyone who went ghost hunting was there except Grechen, who would be arriving soon to play the footage she recorded.

”Guys!” As if on cue, Grechen burst into the room. “So I got a little excited and posted the video to my blog last night before showing you guys and people love it! They want us to make a youtube channel and do more ghost hunting!”

”What?” Regina asked. “People liked that crack experience?”

”Yeah! The way you and Janis interacted was hilarious!”

”Then fuck it, lets be ghost hunters!”


	2. another encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If we're going to do this shit for a proper youtube channel and make full videos, we need a location better then an abandoned warehouse."

”I still can’t believe I fell asleepeeee.” Janis groaned into Damian’s shoulder. They were once again on the loveseat at Geoge's mini-theater. Everyone who went ghost hunting was there except Gretchen, who would be arriving soon to play the footage she recorded.

”Guys!” As if on cue, Gretchen burst into the room. “So I got a little excited and posted the video to my blog last night before showing you guys and people love it! They want us to make a youtube channel and do more ghost hunting!”

”What?” Regina asked. “People liked that crack experience?”

”Yeah! The way you and Janis interacted was hilarious!

”Then fuck it, let's be ghost hunters!” 

Janis whooped jumping out of the chair. "I am so going to redeem myself after falling asleep last time." 

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around how people enjoyed that." Regina said. 

"Well, from the comments what I have gathered is Cady and Aaron are adorable, you and Janis fight like a married couple, Karen needs to be protected at all costs, and people think Damian and Janis are dating."

"How?!" Janis yelled. "We're the embodiment of gay and gayer!"

"That's the first disclaimer we're making," Damian said and Janis sat next to him again, huffing about heteros.

"Wait are we actually gonna do this?" Karen asked.

Aaron laughed. "I'm down, soccer season is almost over and I'm gonna need something to do.”

"If we're going to do this shit for a proper youtube channel and make full videos, we need a location better than an abandoned warehouse," Gretchen explained before looking quickly over to Cady. "No offense."

Cady shrugged. "I had fun."

"I don't believe in ghosts but ad revenue is ad revenue." Damian laughed. "I'm saving up to see some more Broadway shows."

Janis gasped. "What about the abandoned nursing home just out of town!"

"Oh, you wanna get some ghostly dentures thrown at you instead of an audio recorder?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"What haunted locations did you have in mind plastic?"

Regina shrugged. "Our town has so many abandoned buildings that could be haunted. I think right now we just need content, once a following builds up then we can go big."

"You're thinking too slow." Gretchen started. "There is an abandoned hospital a couple of miles away. It's more known for its graffiti, but according to Wikipedia, something more sinister lurks at night." She said, being really dramatic in the last part.

"Like rituals?" Janis pipped up.

"Or drug exchanges?" Aaron added, getting a high five from Janis.

"What is with you two and satanic rituals and drug exchanges?" Regina groaned frustrated.

"So what will it be, an abandoned nursing home, or demonic hospital?" Janis said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Demons?!" Karen cried out. "Seriously?"

"No demons Kar," Regina rolled her eyes. "Janis is being a dick. Just ghosts."

"Like that's better," Karen said softly.

Gretchen bounced up and down excitedly. "Okay, okay, okay! Regina go grab your laptop please, let's set up a channel!”

Two hours later and a harsh debate over the name, the youtube channel Ghost Hunting Gang was a thing.

"I still think it should have been Regina and her Possy, after all, I'm paying for the equipment but okay."

"We'll make a 'Regina's possy' shirt for merchandise." Damian grinned. "Resident art freak can design it, right Jan?"

"Only if I get to use the worst photo of Regina possible."

"Deal." Regina rolled her eyes. "So what date are we gonna meet for hunting the ghosts?"

"Next week, we can meet Friday after school and then go?" Cady suggested. 

"My place?" Regina asked.

"Duh," Janis said.

"Okay done."

....

"It is Friday, five p.m. and we have just arrived at our first location on this channel," Gretchen said with the camera turned to her. "As a reminder, that's Regina," She pointed to the blonde who was replacing flashlight batteries. "And we are her possy. If we get killed, it was Janis's idea."

"I'm Janis!" The artist said jumping into frame.

"If you didn't come here from the first video posted on my blog, check it out, link in the description, but whether you did or didn't you're here now, so let's catch some ghouls," Gretchen said, turning the camera towards the abandoned hospital. 

It looked how you would expect an abandoned hospital to look. Graffiti covered, arguably structure sound, with a difference in paint color where it used to say 'hospital'. The double door entrance was missing a glass door, with the other shattered. As the group walked inside they found all the furniture still sitting there, rotting.

"Karen you find the research on the history of the place right? Care for a rundown?" Regina asked.

"Yeah okay so, this place was opened as late as 2017, when it had to close from lack of funds. It was notably a bad hospital, failing many safety procedures. Most patients admitted here either died or became in worse condition. It's no surprise it closed, especially when there is a significantly better hospital a mile down the road. In the three years it's been here, no procedures have been created to demolish the building or remove the equipment, which I personally found strange. It's fallen to the force of nature and became a shelter for animals and an occasional homeless person."

"Between the vibe this place gives and the draft I wouldn't want to live here," Janis remarked.

"They're homeless Janis. They don't have options." Regina said. "Oh I don't like the breeze in this place, let me check for another place, oh how roomy this is! A step up from my cardboard box, oh but the amount of sunlight-"

"Okay, we get your point." Janis rolls her eyes. "Bitch." 

"So where should we go first,"Damian says, shining his flashlight. They don't quite need the flashlights on yet, but it's November and the sun is setting fast.

"Let's go this way!" Janis said running down a hallway. 

"Janis-" Damian yells before the group starts following after her. "Be careful! This isn't the most structurally sound building!"

"Oh!" Gretchen stops walking abruptly. "Now is a good time for two disclaimers. "Don't repeated the actions you see us do here, especially Janis, and Janis and Damian are both extremely gay and not dating."

"The second disclaimer was more important!" Janis calls from one of the rooms off the hallway.

"What's in here?" Cady peers in after Janis.

"It's just an average hospital room. Karen was kidding, they didn't get rid of anything! Oh, look a syringe!"

"No!" Damian instinctively slapped the object out of her hand. "There is a difference between ghost hunting and messing around, being dangerous and stupid.”

"Then where are the ghostssss?" Janis whines.

As if on command, a sharp breeze blows through the entire building causing it to creak.

"Didn't like that." Aaron exhales softly.

"If this building collapses on us, I will haunt all of you bitches," Regina says, but she points to Janis specifically.

"Regina then we'd all be dead." Janis deadpans.

"You don't know that, what if only one of us survives, the guilt would kill you!"

"If I was the lone survivor and you were all haunting me, I'd kill myself," Cady said, rolling her eyes for dramatic effect.

"One of us, one of us," Janis starts chanting. The entire building shifts again and Karen speaks up.

"Hate for another video to be a flop, but we might become one of the many that haunts here if we don't leave. I don't think this is safe."

"awww" Janis complains.

....

"So!" Gretchen burst into the mini-theater, where the group was once again gathered. "People don't watch us for the ghouls, they watch us for the banter!"

"What?" Regina says looking up from her laptop.

Gretchen grins and projects to the theater screen. "Get this, twenty thousand and three hundred views. One video! We already have 15 hundred subscribers!"

"What?!" Damian exclaims.

"But, we're still gonna go ghost hunting right?" Janis asked.

"Of course! We're the Ghoul Hunting Gang! Also, #reginaspossy is blowing up my Instagram, I may or may not have put everyone's handles in the video."

"That actually explains a lot about my sudden boom is followers," Janis says flicking through her Instagram, composed mostly of artworks. "I thought I was just getting noticed."

"Awww Jan, it'll happen soon." Damian laughed. "Oh got there are Janis x Regina old married couple banter memes."

Cady snorts. "So soon?"

"That video was 2% ghost hunting 98% banter," Gretchen said. "Speaking of, should we watch it?"

"Yes!" Karen cheered.

They all settled in as the intro played, featuring the channel's icon (that Janis designed) and Gretchen's voice started to filter through. 

"It is Friday, five p.m....."


	3. demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are we talking literal demons like the hell kind or like my sex?"  
> "I feel like you know the answer."

"Hello ghost loving viewers, welcome back to the channel!" Gretchen says to the camera, three weeks later. "That's Regina," She points to the girl behind her. "We're her possy, and if we die-"

"It was me, my name is Janis!" Janis calls bounding into the frame. "I'm so excited for this week, give em the run down Karen!"

Gretchen flips the camera to Karen who's looking at her phone, practically buzzing with nervous energy. "Regina said go big or go home this time, so we're going to a haunted house nicknamed the demon house by people in our town. If you don't go to Northshore you probably don't know about this place, but it's a popular location in our town." Karen stands in front of the building and the house is in the background. 

Gretchen zooms in past Karen and focuses on the house as the girl keeps talking. "The demon house was home to Betty Albert, an old lady in our town. Her husband built this house for them to live together before passing away due to cancer three years later. It is not confirmed but Betty Albert out of grief apparently tried to contact her husband through ouija boards and hiring mediums, but the spirits she contacted were something more- sinister." Karen said. Gretchen showed the camera back to Karen. "Betty has since passed away leaving the home abandoned. Cults and reckless teenagers are commonly seen performing satanic rituals or trying to contact the devil, leaving a lot of bad energy around here."

"So we get to visit Janis rituals but my drug exchange is _ reckless and forms a bad image for my character _ ?!" Aaron yelled. "I don't want to do drugs I just wanna see it happen! Like are they buddy buddy or is it a smooth handoff like in the movies?!"

Karen laughed as Regina spoke up. "We're going to try and contact the spirits of Betty and her husband today, but like Ms. Albert, we might not get in contact with who we hoped."

"But for Karen's sake, we're gonna try to avoid demons," Cady said, glancing at Karen who looked uncomfortable.

"Fuck those demons man!" Janis says walking toward the building. "I crawled my way up from hell I can do it again, gimme your worst."

Damian sighed. "I'm quite sure demons aren't real and if they were, don't fucking taunt them." 

"Now is a good time for the disclaimer in every video, don't be like Janis." Regina deadpans into the camera, while the rest of the group starts to follow Janis into the house. Janis unsurprisingly leads them right into the basement, the setting sun no longer their light source.

Damian wraps his arm around Janis as she stops, looking at the room.

"Well, it feels more demonic than the past two locations." She says. "I bet yall each a twenty the presence here goes by Sally and has pigtails."

Regina grumbles and slips Janis a twenty without even bothering to ask Karen (who has done the research) if Janis is right.

"I do agree with Jan, it feels eerier," Gretchen said, flipping the camera to herself. "I personally believe in ghosts, but demons are a bit far fetched."

"No Demons are definitely real, they're not evil though. They're chill, you sell them your soul and it's a buddy for life!" Janis said. "hey Demon you want my soul it's free for the taking!"

"Jan you already have a buddy for life," Damian said sadly.

Janis grinned at him, "I do and I love you, but what if I could get two! And one is a demon?!"

"I don't think that's how it wor-" Regina trails off mid-sentence as her flashlight lands on a pentagon on the floor. "Oh shit." The pentagon was created with something red and  _ god, _ they all hoped that was just paint.

"Do you think it's-?" Aaron started.

"Taste it and find out." Janis grinned.

"No!" Regina and Cady said in unison.

"Jesus, it's a joke," Janis said, stifling a laugh.

"We never know with you," Damian mumbled, his arm wrapped around Janis pulled instinctively closer. "You reckless bitch you." 

"I forgot!" Regina yelled eagerly, grabbing her bag. "I got a spirit box like on unsolved."

Janis gasped running towards Regina. "Really?"

"Yeah, I wonder if it's really that loud or if Shane and Ryan are dramatic." She mumbled turning it on. The radio static filled the room at extreme volumes.

"Ah!" Janis grimminced ducking down. "They definitely aren't dramatic." She yelled over the sound.

Regina laughed and turned her attention to the box in her hands. "Who are you?"

The box said nothing but radio silence and Janis groaned. 

"Turn that thing off, its stupid and loud and I would rather just threaten demons myself."

Regina went to turn off the box when a static voice came through. "Betty."

"Holy shit!" Janis did a full 180 on the spirit box and grabbed it out of Regina's hand. "Betty Albert?"

The spirit box didn't give further answers.

Regina grinned and took the box out of Janis's hand. "She likes me better."

"No." The spirit box buzzed out.

"The hair on my neck is raised," Karen says. "Call me crazy but I get the feeling that isn't Betty."

Everyone was quiet for a second before Janis spoke up. "If it isn't Betty Albert, then haunt me, bitch."

"Janis!"


	4. fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve noticed there has been quite the growing fandom taking over tumblr and archive, so this episode we’re gonna react to it!” Grechen said, notioning to Regina sitting down with a laptop.
> 
> “This is gonna get interesting.” Janis mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow is there actually a bit of plot?

  


Five months ago they had a grand idea of sneaking onto private property to ghost hunt. They became an overnight sensation. Whether you want to blame Gretchen’s online presence giving them an automatic boost in followings, or just how likable they were (it's the first one if you ask Gretchen), the Ghost Hunting Gang had quite the internet attention.

Five months later they were yet to catch a ghost on camera, but the banter kept viewers coming back.

“Hello fellow ghost hunters!” Gretchen sang into the camera. “You may notice we aren't on location right now, because this episode will be a little different!”

The gang sat back in George's theatre, which over the months had become a second home to everyone but Regina. The room was slowly transforming into an office for the gang, with fan art pinned to the wall behind a big sofa that had replaced the smaller one and the love seat. (Much to the dismay of Janis and Damian). The group was currently piled on said sofa with a camera recording in front of them.

“We’ve noticed there has been quite the growing fandom taking over tumblr and archive, so this episode we’re gonna react to it!” Grechen said, notioning to Regina sitting down with a laptop.

“This is gonna get interesting.” Janis mumbled.

She was curled up into Damian’s side as he leaned on the arm of the sofa. Gretchen sat next to Janis with Regina in the center. Karen sat cross legged next to Regina, with Cady in Aaron’s lap next to the opposite sofa arm. The group was all relatively close in order to squish in the frame.

“First let's take it to tumblr, because I’m not ready to read fanfictions.” Regina said. She was casting the laptop screen to the big screen in front of the group while also screen recording for the youtube video. Janis pointed to a drawing on the bottom left corner.

“Somebody drew Damian and I!”

Regina clicked on the post and sure enough it was Damian carrying an unconscious Janis from the first episode of filming.

“I still hate that I fell asleep.” Janis said, shaking her head. “I swear I wasn’t that tired.”

“At least it only happened once to you, unlike Cady who since then, has fallen asleep many times on shoot.”

“Yeah look at that gif set of it.” Aaron points to a post on the screen while nudging Cady.

“I don't believe in ghosts! That's all just kinda boring to me. I can’t help it!” Cady explains.

“Thank you!” Damian says.

Gretchen rolls her eyes. “Ghosts are real, demons are not.”

“How can demons not be real if ghosts are?” Regina countered. “Not to get religious but ghosts are when a spirit isn't welcome into heaven or hell, if heaven and hell are real, so are demons and angels.”

“Not necessarily.” Grechen shook her head.

“Demons art chill.” Janis said. “They're like the cool uncle who isn't invited to family reunions but shows up anyway with alcohol and gifts for the kids.”

“You sound like you personally know one.” Aaron says.

“What a disowned uncle or a demon? Because might I say when Uncle Jerry shows up, you know it's getting interesting.”

“A demon- wait what?”

“You have an uncle named Jerry?” Gretchen asked.

“Okay moving on!” Regina scrolled to the next tumblr post. “Aw it's me, surrounded by my possy!”

“Nice attention to detail.” Karen nodes.

“Why don't we take it to archive!” Gretchen says.

“God, lets not!” Janis mumbled. “I’ve seen how depressing the fanfics can get.”

“As long as we don’t come across smut-” Cady started, freezing as the first work popped up under the fandom. “Too late.”

“When Janis dies in a car crash she comes back as the one thing she teased the most. A ghost. This doesn't mean the sexy time between her and Regina must e- oh my god.” Regina slams the laptop shut, her face bright red.

“Why am I dead?!” Janis waves her arms madly. 

“That's what you took from that?!” Regina said. Her voice was strained and a little high pitched.

Janis shrugged. “You wouldn’t fuck ghost me?”

Regina just looked at the camera office style. “Cut the cameras. Dead ass.”

“Aww come on Regina, lets read about our sexy time!”

“Dead ass”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't read about the sexy time :(


	5. last days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT PLOT OH MY GOD I"M ADDING PLOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is s o f t, a nice break from the chaos.

“Summer is coming up.” Janis said looking at Damian from across the table.

They were in the cafeteria sitting at the art freaks corner. Even though the youtube channel has grown and the Ghoul Friends friendship was well known in North Shore, Janis and Damin didn’t join the plastics and Cady at their table. Janis liked that some days she could have alone time with her platonic soulmate.

“Indeed it is.” Damian said. “What about it? Finals have you stressed?”

“Kinda,” Janis sighed. “But that's not why I brought it up.”

Damian tilted his head, silently telling Janis to continue.

“What are we going to do this summer about the channel? Regina always goes away, Cady wants to take Aaron back to Africa with her for a month, I personally will become nocturnal- I hardly think we’re gonna pump out weekly videos like before.”

“We’ll make it work.” Damian flapped his hand like he was waving away nonexistent files. “Not every update has to be a ghost hunt. We’ve made our fair share of fandom dive videos, reactions to edits and fanfic, and anything horror. We aren’t just a ghost hunting channel. If this means Cady and Aaron are gonna have to stream Slenderman all the way from Africa and Regina has to read creepypasta from her five star hotel, they will. We’re the ghost hunting gang, we got this.”

Janis nodded. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Damian paused. “Have you told Regina about your worries? The channel has been dubbed ‘Regina’s’-” Damian did air quotes, “And since she makes the executive decisions I’m sure she can help ease your mind.”

“I’ll tell her next time,” Janis says, pulling out her sketchbook. “For now, I wanna mess around with the idea of summer merch. We’ve done so many sweatshirts and sweatpants, what about a simple tee?”

Damian grinned. “Love the idea, hon.”

_________________

FRIDAY AFTERNOON- GEORGE’S MINI THEATRE/RECORDING ROOM

“Valid concerns, Janis.” Regina nodded. “I feel like at this point in the channel, while Grech is head vlogger, we all have nice cameras. I agree with Damian, we don't all have to record as a group, and we can video chat and compile the footage together if our fans really need the whole possy. Since Karen and Gretchen might be coming on vacation with me, we can do some ghost hunting alone and so can each of you pairs.” She wiggles her finger between Cady and Aaron and Janis with Damian.

“Right.” Janis nodded. “When you say it it sounds so simple.”

“Because it is, don't overthink so much space gal. Don’t want you getting lost in that head of yours.” Karen winked.

“I agree with Kar.” Regina said. The teasing voice she used on camera was gone. “This goes for all of you, if we ever need a break from camera, you can drop out for a few episodes.”

“We’ll just say you're sick.” Damian nodded.

The group murmured agreements and mutual support for each other before the room fell into a comfortable silence. The gang sat there for a while, enjoying the calm they rarely got anymore. The channel hit off with great success and- not that the group were ones to brag- but, they were getting some public recognition, even off screen. Janis almost had a heart attack when somebody asked her for a picture at the mall. It was supposed to be a quick trip and she looked like she shit, but she manned up and posed for the camera anyway.

“We really did this huh,” Cady said motioning to the recording equipment around them. The wall behind the sofa went from a couple pieces of fanwork to a wall to wall collage of drawings extended out of frame when they recorded. The rotated fanworks on the wall often, because people sent them so much. A small clothing rack is in the corner, filled with official merch and unreleased prototypes. The love seat which was long gone had been replaced with boxes upon boxes of PO and PR, things the gang never thought they would receive. The snack cabinet had been replaced with ghost hunting equipment and cameras, leaving the mini theatre to become a whole new room.

“This was some bullshit idea on a halloween night.” Janis laughed softly. “I fell asleep and our first ghost hunt flopped but now look at us.”

“I think I slightly believe in ghosts.” Damian said. “I’ll never admit it on camera though.” He added in quickly.

“I still get scared.” Karen grinned. “But it's nice to have you guys here when we do it.”

“It's hard to release we're at super haunted locations when Regina and Janis just bicker.” Aaron nodded.

“I’m proud of us, gang.” Cady laughed.

“We will forver be Regina’s possy.” Grechen agreed. “And if anything happens, who's that on?”

“Me!” Janis jumped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAREN CALLS JANIS: SPACE GAL INSTEAD OF SPACE D*KE YOU CAN"T CHANGE MY MIND
> 
> Also:  
> I'm gonna TRY for more freaquent updates, so subscribe (god I sound like a youtuber) to get emails!


	6. research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen normally does the research, but since she's away on vacation with Gretchen and Regina, its Janis' turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing..... I'm gonna give you plot, but if you couldn't tell by my name, its gonna be some angsty plot. 
> 
> Just a little

Janis stared numbly at the empty doc in front of her. 

She never had to do the research for a place before. It was always Karen, she picked a place, she looked through the history, she told Aaron, who got them the transportation necessary to get there, and Karen picked a day for everyone to film.

Now all that was Janis' job, even Aaron's roll. The last two parts wouldn't be hard, she was just finding a location for her and Damian, but the first job was the hardest.

There were so many location possibilities to choose from and frankly, Janis was overwhelmed. 

She had opened her computer three hours ago with bright hopes of getting some research done before Damian came over for a movie night. And three hours later Janis was ready to have a breakdown. She stopped doing research forty five minutes ago and had now resorted to intently watch the text cursor, blinking her eyes as it did. 

Quite frankly Janis was just scared if she went back to research she would cry.

Finals were over and Janis was left with a bone-deep tired. The kind where if even the smallest thing goes wrong you're in tears. The tired where you can't even sleep, resulting in feeling worse. The tired that left you overwhelmed if you're given an activity that takes more then two steps.

So yeah, Janis didn't feel great. 

She watched as the computer screen ever went off, the brightness slowly fading away. 

She didn't make any attempt to turn it back on.

She just zoned out, trying to will the tiredness away.

This wasn't fatiguing you could fix with coffee, that stopped working halfway through finals week. 

He phone pinged, it was Karen. 

Janis forgot she had texted Karen about an hour ago, asking for location recommendations. 

And the plastic pulled through.

**Of course, space gal! Here's a link to a doc full of locations I've already done some research on! I think you and Damian will enjoy the third ;)**

For being the stereotypical dumb blonde, Janis couldn't think of anyone smarter then Karen. 

She instantly clicked over to the third location, a mansion? 

_Oh?_

Filled with a renewed sense of motivation, Janis turned back on her computer and typed the location into her search bar. 

Now it might have been the bone-deep tired that was referenced earlier, or maybe Janis was just stressed beyond belief, probably both, but when the results loaded up and the sheer amount of results flooded in, Janis cried.

It was only 27 result pages, but that was 27 too many.

And Janis just wanted a nap.

She placed her head on the keyboard, shoulder shaking as she tried to hold in the tears. 

This was not something to be crying about, Janis knew that.

 _But she was just so done_.

"Janis?"

Oh fuck.

Janis didn't even need to look up to know. Damian had arrived. He was here for a movie night, but now Janis was crying and she definitely ruined the vibe, any good mood Damian was in was probably replaced with concern and it was all Janis fault and-

"Woah Janis." She could hear footsteps walk over to where she sat at her desk. Her breath had grown erratic and she spiraled and it was getting hard to breathe with her head resting in her arms, but she didn't want to face Damian.

Not like this. 

Janis knew Damian wasn't going to make fun of her for crying, but she still felt ashamed. She also knew by not talking to him he was worrying more- which was the opposite of what she wanted but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

She could feel Damian's hand touch her shoulder gently. The warmth from his hand felt like it had spread thought her body instantly, and she lifted her head.

"'M sorry."

Damian shook his head. "You don't have to apologize."

He didn't' even know why she was crying and he was already okay with it and ready to help.

Janis didn't deserve him.

Just that thought made her chock out another sob.

_No, we're not crying again._

"Want to talk about it?" Damian was crouched next to Janis, his hand had snaked around to her other shoulder with his arm resting on her back. 

"Just-" Janis paused, trying to find a way to fit all her emotions into one sentence. She glanced at her computer, her head resting on it had caused her to google "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

_Fitting._

"I'm just tired. That's really the root of it."

Damian hummed understandingly before gently tugging Janis out of the chair. They both stood with Damian's arm wrapped around her, pulling Janis into a tight side hug. 

"We don't have to watch a movie. You know I'm perfectly content with hugs and chamomile tea." Damian whispered.

Janis pulled away and shook her head wildly, "No way, you've been dying to watch this movie."

Damian shrugged and walked over to Janis' bed, not even nothing to look behind him, knowing Janis would follow. "You know hon, I was knocking at the door for like ten minutes. I was starting to fear the worst." There was an uneasiness in Damian's voice that made Janis shiver as she sat next to him, curled into his side. Damian wrapped his arms wound Janis, pulling her head into his chest before continuing. "Its okay to not be okay," He turned on the tv across from them and hit play. "As long as your safe and happy, I will do whatever you want."

Janis nodded, her face was tucked into the crook of Damian's neck and she didn't quite trust her voice. 

Damian's arms around her tightened, and he shifted her until she was practically nested in between his legs.

"Was it the research?" He asked. Damian didn't sound accusatory or upset, just questioning.

"Yeah."

"Next time you can call me," He reminded her. "You can always call me."

"I know."

Janis could feel Damian softly petting her hair, a method he used to use when they were in middle school and Janis got herself worked up past the point of sleeping. It always calmed her down and it was working again. 

She honestly tried to fight it a bit, concentrating intently on the movie, but between the beating of Damian's heart, him petting her hair, and the overall comfort of Damian, she was out pretty quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light angst bc I'm a slut for everyone's favorite platonic soulmates.


	7. plastics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's watch the plastics get spooky
> 
> that sounded sexual, I swear it's not.

"Hello, viewers!" Regina waved her hand in front of the camera set up before her. "If my background seems different today its because I'm actually not with the rest of the possy! I am on vacation for a bit, but..."

Karen and Gretchen popped their heads into view. 

"I am joined by my two absolute besties. So don't worry." Regina smiles. "What are we doing today guys?" 

Gretchen grinned. "We are going to watch scary videos. We each picked out a handful of short clips to play for each other and we're going to see who can scare the others more."

Regina nodded. "It's gonna be easy to scare Karen, but Gretchen doesn't really jump."

"Grech gets scared she just doesn't show it," Karen added. 

"You'd be surprised, some clips during ghost hunting, I playback, and Gretchen look ready to piss her pants," Regina added. 

"Oh yeah, laugh it up. The first clip is for Regina." Gretchen said handing her the earbuds. 

It's your typical horror movie video, intense music, long buildup, and then the character just pops out. 

Regina jumped, but not nearly as high as Gretchen hoped she would. 

"Boringgg" Gretchen whined as Regina took out the earbuds. "Karen your turn."

Karen was tying on her phone, clearly deep in a conversation. "Skip me you can just edit it into the right order."

"Whatcha doing?" Regina leaned over Karen's shoulder. 

"Helping Damian get some research for him and Janis."

"Wasn't that Janis's job?" Regina asked.

"She got a little overwhelmed," Karen spoke in a tone where it was clear she was holding out information, but neither of the plastics pushed.

"Gretchen you know what that means," Regina wiggled her eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ, okay." Gretchen swallowed harshly before taking the earbuds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you rather super short daily updates or longer updates with no defined schedule bc I'm l a z y?


	8. the edwards part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut back to Janis and Damian....

When Janis first woke up she didn't open her eyes.

The first thing she noticed is it was too bright.

She always had her curtains closed and opened them when she woke up, so why were they open now?

The second thing she noticed was noise. A constant click that had no specific pattern. Like rain on a windowsill, but not?

Groggily, Janis gave into the curiosity and opened her eyes. 

There sat Damian, typing away at her desk. His back was turned away from her and he didn't realize she was up yet.

"You slept over?" Janis said. Her throat was dry and her voice automatically cracked. 

Damian turned around at the sound of her voice. "Good afternoon to you too. The movie ended great by the way."

"Afternoon?"

"I didn't want to wake you. You clearly needed the sleep after last night. It's about," Damian turned back to look at the clock on the computer. "2:30 PM. Your parents came home from their date late last night, I think they may still be asleep too."

"They'll sleep all way if you let them." Janis rolled her eyes. "Whatcha doing on my laptop?"

"Well after you fell asleep last night I texted Karen and she gave me some location recommendations, so I'm doing some research."

"I was supposed to do that," Janis said, feeling a little guilty.

"It's okay to need help." Damian got up from the desk and sat on the edge on Janis's bed. "It's also okay to reach out and ask for help."

Janis nodded. "I feel better after sleeping for half a day."

"That's always good to hear." Damian laughed. "You hungry?"

"Always."

Janis swung her feet over the side of her bed and made her way out of the room and into the kitchen, Damian trailing behind her. She grabbed an apple at sat at the kitchen island, tapping the seat next to her as a cue for Damian to sit. 

Damian, who brought the computer with him, started talking after a while of peaceful quiet. "So, Karen said she told you about the mansion?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get to look much into it."

Damian nodded. "Then let me fill you in."

Janis turned the apple over in her hands a couple of times before taking a bite. 

"The Edwards Mansion was owned by Julia and Thomas Edward. The reason Karen told _us_ to search it is because it was rumored the married couple, while they loved each other very much, weren't actually _in_ love."

"Platonic?" Janis asked.

"Platonic. Once again these are just rumors, but Kelsey, Julia's sister, said Julia was the, and I quote: biggest lesbian there ever were. And her husband just had that into men vibe. End quote."

"Oh my god, they were each other's beards!"

"Got married for tax purposes, I guess." Damian laughed. "it was a different time back then, their families were probably pushing for them to find a significant other or the opposite sex."

"Okay, makes sense." Janis started. "But what makes the place haunted?"

"Thomas Edward died at a young age, as was normal to the time. Julia didn't take it well and held seances to get back in touch with her husband, but as always, she was probably talking to some others as well. After a year without her husband, Julia couldn't take it anymore and took her own life in the upstairs master bathroom. "

"Oh damn," Janis mumbled. If Damian and her were in those positions, Janis didn't think she would last much over a year either.

"Yeah. Apparently, Julia and Thomas have good gaydars from beyond the grave, because the site is most active when a homosexual is there. And that was proven by ghost hunters."

"How can they prove that, but they cant prove ghost themselves are real?"

Damian shrugged. "Karen said it would be an interesting place for the whole group but, since the ghosties are," Damian used air quotes "heterophobic, they may not like Aaron."

"Just Aaron." Janis agreed, finishing off the apple. "Thank you, by the way, Damian. For last night, and helping me do all this research."

Damian just smiled. "You would do the same for me. Now when do you think we can go to Edward Mansion?"

Janis shrugged. "Its summertime, just give me a ten-minute heads up and we can go."

"Well, this place isn't abandoned, we actually need to reach out to the owners first."

"Oh my god are we the first in the ghoul gang to go to a certified haunted location?"

"Mhm."

"Yes!" Janis pumped her fist in the air. "I'm so gonna brag to Regina till the end of time!"

"If we really wanna get the gay ghosties attention we should just send you and Regina in together. Now that's a lesbian shit show."

Janis rolled her eyes. "Regina isn't gay."

"Internalized homophobia, my dear. It's an illness Regina is suffering from hard." Damian grinned. "Listen, I'm the last person who will judge who your crushing on, love. As long as I'm the best man at the wedding and godfather of your first child, I'm happy for you."

Janis just rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we keep this Regina and Janis bit up I might have to change the tags....


	9. groupchat

**~~Ghost hunting gang~~ Regina's possy**

**Cady** is online

Cady: I understand time zones are a thing, and Aaron is asleep now, but I just heard from a lady who loves our channel and wants us to do a personal hunt in her apartment. She moved close to Northshore recently to get away from spiritual activity around her, but apparently they followed her.

They were her highschool classmates that all died by suicide, which I mean- yikes. But she also sounds very sweet and is willing to pay us.

**Janis** is online

Janis: Woah

really?

We've never been paid before.

Cady: Janis why are you up

Janis: I slept in until 2, I'm not going to be any time soon.

Cady: Anyway,

Shes apparently living with her high school friend (who shes now dating) but her girlfriend doesn't experience any other the hauntings. Its apparently four ghosts. 

** Karen, Damian,  ** and **Regina** are online

Regina: You are all blowing up my phone and not forgiven.

Cady: Read up, I'm literally just trying to make us money.

Two of the ghost are highschool jocks who died in a suicide pact bc they were gay, one of the ghost was her toxic ex best friend, and the final one was just her toxic ex

Karen: Hey, I'm still haunted by toxic exs too!

Janis: The toxic ex best friend hits w a y to close

Regina _:_ _..._

Damian: Not to question this woman's sanity, but its just sounds like trauma stuck with her

Cady: Shes adamant its ghosts. 

Janis: We can talk about this more when more people are active. 

Regina: It would have to wait until at least us plastics came back, Aaron and Cady will be gone the whole summer and I'm not waiting that long

Cady: Thats fine with me, there's plenty of hauntings here.

**Cady** logged off

Regina: ugh okay gn

Janis: peace

Karen: Love all of you!

No one is online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS IT A HEATHERS CROSS OVER? 
> 
> WH A T
> 
> I wonder who veronica is now dating?


	10. the edwards part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite art freaks go ghoul hunting alone

"You nervous?" Damian asked once he was sure his camera was recording.

"No." Janis deadpanned. They were standing in front of the Edward Mansion, the grey building looming over them. "I feel like we're gonna catch something good today."

"Love the optimistic energy." Damian smiled. "Let's go!" They stepped onto the property at the same time, with Damian walking up the stairs first and holding the door open for Janis, who eagerly walked into the house.

Damian went over the past of the house to the camera as Janis looked around.

The mansion was exactly what you would expect from an old deceased couple. Or an alleged, couple. The interior design was nothing short of old-timey, with pictures hung on the walls in front of them. Janis wandered over to a black and white picture on the wall of four people. Two females and two males. Her eyes fell to the label below it. 

_Julia and Thomas Edward (center) and their friends Elizabeth (left of Julia) and William (right of Thomas). The ghosts of Elizabeth and William haunt the house as well, reportedly being very close to the couple._

Janis grinned. "Hey, Damian look at this."

Damian wandered over, wrapping his arm around Janis's shoulder as he read the passage.

"Oh my god, they _were_ gay."

"Yeah," Janis grinned. "And their romantic love interest haunt this place too."

"Hey, ghosties!" Damian called out. "My name is Damian, this wonderful girl here is Janis. We're gay."

Janis snorted. "Great introduction. If this is anybody's first video on our channel they're gonna be confused."

"Well," Damian grinned. "The spirits here are more welcoming of homos. Its facts."

"Ah yes, Damian and Janis, the raging homos."

"Put that on a t-shirt."

"I will." Janis laughed, but the banter was cut off by a bang coming from a room down the hall. "What the shit?"

"It's the ghosties!" Damian's face lit up. "I don't believe in you but if you try hard enough you can change our minds! We can prove what countless ghost hunters have been dying to prove for years!"

Janis walked down the hall to the source of the noise. 

"Ghouls?"

There was no other sign of life (or what came after it) from anywhere in the house. The noise came from behind a door marked 'stay out, staff only' so Janis shrugged and made her way back to Damian.

"Should we head to the seance room?" He asked.

"Of course." Janis grinned. "Let's meet some beyond the grave gays."

The stairs were creaky, as par with haunted houses, but they held the pair's weight as they made their way to the upstairs. 

The staircase lead to three long hallways, each with their fair share of doors.

"Jesus Christ, who designed this place," Janis mumbled.

"Its a good thing the current owners sent us a map. Hold on let me pull it up." Damian said, pulling out his phone. "The room is at the very end of this hall. Wait no, that one, uhhhh....how the fuck do you read this map."

Janis snorted. "We have a 33.3 percent chance of getting it right. Let's go down this hallway!"

"Janis no," Damian said, but as he looked up from his phone he saw Janis was already steadily making her way to the end of the hallway she picked. "Christ."

Janis turned around to wink at the camera Damian was holding before swinging the door open. 

"Its uh, a bedroom."

"Well, this isn't a seance room," Damian said following Janis into the room.

The room was a pale pink shade, with an old-timey stereotypical girly feel to it. Janis took a sharp breath as realization dawned on her. "Did Julia and Thomas share a room?"

Damian shook his head. "They often had their _friends_ from the photo downstairs over and would sleep in separate rooms with them. Julia's friend was actually the one who found Julia- you know."

Janis nodded. "Is it possible, this is Julia's room and that door," She pointed across the room. "Is an on-suite master bathroom."

Damian stood there for a bit, not saying anything. "The room just got very cold did you feel that?"

"No?"

"Oh."

Janis raised an eyebrow but Damian just shrugged it off, muttering about old houses being drafty. "Did you bring the spirit box?" Janis asked.

"Yeah, it's right here." Damian pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it to her. 

Janis grabbed it, muttering a thank you before addressing the room. "Julia, if you're in here, we would like to talk. Or Thomas is you here also." Janis shiver involuntarily. "My name is Janis, this is my best friend Damian, and we would like to contact you. I'm normally not this respectful so you should talk since you're getting special treatment."

"That's not how it works Janis," Damian said as the room filled with the loud buzz of the spirit box. 

"Please ghosties?" Janis said sitting on the floor with the tiny box in her lap. Damian sat next to her, resting the camera on the floor facing them. They squished together so the could be in frame, and Janis by habit put her head on Damian's shoulder.

The spirit box uttered a single word.

**"Dating?"**

"Us? Nah." Janis said no bothering to move her head. "What about you guys? Am I talking to Julia or Thomas?"

Damian turned his head to try and look at Janis, who seemed very chill for the spirit box just responding. She was playing with the fabric of her fishnets, running the thread between her pointer finger and thumb. 

**"No."**

"You weren't dating or we aren't talking to the owners of this house?" Janis questioned.

"Maybe you should ask one question at a time," Damian said.

"RIght. Who are we talking to?" 

**"El- beth,"** the spirit box crackled mid name.

Janis' head shot up. "Wasnt that the best friend?" She turned to Damian.

"I think so. Hello, Elizabeth. Mind if we ask some questions?"

The spirit box just buzzed. 

"I'll take that as a yes."

Damian nodded to Janis, hoping she would take the hint and take the lead.

She did.

"Elizabeth, were you and Julia together?"

**"Was unofficial."**

This got Janis sitting up straighter. They were getting more responses here than any ghost hunter before.

 **"Ho-"** The spirit box crackled.

"A ghost just called you a hoe!" Damian grinned. "Oh my god, this is great."

**"-phobic"**

"Were you trying to say homophobic?" Janis said, ignoring Damian.

**"Yes."**

The pair glanced at each other.

"Who was?" Damian asked.

The spirit box gave no further response. The room felt colder and less welcoming then it did before.

"Maybe that was the wrong question," Janis said slowly. "I don't like the vibe in here anymore. Let's go back to finding that seance room."

"oh my god, that's what we were doing." Damian laughed, but it sounded forced. 

Janis turned the spirit box off and the pair left the now silent room.

"Who knew even a conversation with ghosts could go so awkward." Janis laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The rest of the investigation went as normal, a couple of bangs and bumps, some unhelpful spirit box sessions, and overall a lack of supernatural. 

As they left the house, Janis glanced at the picture on the wall one last time, noticing that Elizabeth and Julia were in fact- holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend more time writing about gay ghosties then my homework.


	11. be more... open to the idea of true crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another group chat update

~~**Ghost huntin** **g** **gang** ~~ **Regina and her possy**

**Everyone** is online

Cady: how far are we willing to push our content to be similar to Buzzfeed unsolved without trying to be sued?

Regina: Why

Cady: I found a true crime case, its not about murder or missing people or anything. More of like collective trauma? Anyway I figured I could do research and I could present it on a recorded video chat, and then we can post the recording.

Its a way for us all to record together!

Damian: as long as its not murder and we don't call its true crime, we aren't actually copying b*zzfeed.

Janis:please _please_ tell me you didn't actually censor that

Damian: I d*d

Regina _:_ ANYWAY

i got in touch with the lady cady told us about, 

veronica sawyer

us plastics get back next week, us and Janis and Damian can do a video at her house, while Cady does research into this "collective trauma"

Cady _:_ I think you guys will like this. 

Not to compare us to people who are actually scarred for life, but they were our age and did something kind of similar to us.

Gretchen: Oh my god was somebody hit by a bus

Cady: No, but somebody took their friends for granted in order to be popular and get with their crush

Damian: Oh my god, Northshore revenge party?

Cady: No, Middleburough's fall musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've got big things coming my ghouls


	12. call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!GAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAY!!!
> 
> Regina and Janis have a heart to heart that could be the start of something great

It was supposed to be an ordinary movie marathon at Damian's. Janis was supposed to be worry-free binge-watching bootlegs while Damian did stupid dances and sang along.

Instead, she was on the phone with a _sobbing_ Regina.

Janis was huddled into Damian's side as they tried to snuggle under a blanket that was simply to small for the two of them, and they exchanged looks as soon as Regina's cries came through the phone.

"Regina?" Janis asked.

Regina's response was nothing short of incoherent, slurred words, indicating she was definitely drunk. And a drunk spiral was no fun. 

"Regina where's Gretchen and Karen?" Janis tried asking another question.

"They- they left. My parents went to a party and Gretchen and Karen are staring at hot guys at the pool."

Damian grinned and looked like he wanted to say something, but Janis just elbowed him and pulled out of their huddle, leaving the blanket to Damian. She stood and put the phone on speaker so Damian could still hear.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Janis asked. It was a simple question, but the flood of sobs and half responses returned the second it left Janis's mouth.

"The problem is- I'm a _terrible_ person."

"What?" Janis shook her head. "Regina, you're pretty drunk, I'm sure whatever you did wasn't that bad."

"But it _was_! I ruined your life!"

Janis and Damian raised eyebrows at each other. Janis contemplated taking the phone off speaker because this seemed like something that should be personal between her and Regina, but Damian would probably hear an earful about it anyway.

" _My_ life?"

Regina hiccuped out another cry. "I was thinking about the group chat, from a couple of days ago. You said you related to being haunted by an ex-best friend. And I _know_ that's me, I _know_ I fucked up, and I _wish_ I could take it back. I'm the worst and a hundred sorry wouldn't fix it. Because in middle school I was _scared_. I was scared because I liked girls and I thought that wasn't okay. People started rumors we were dating and I figured if I threw you under the bus I would be in the clear. It worked but that didn't make it okay! I'm horrible and awful and a bitch and-"

"Woah!" Janis said suddenly cutting Regina off. She got so caught up on Regina admiting she was into girls she realized she was supposed to be stopping her crush from spiraling. "Regina, you're right, what you did in middle school was awful, but what I did during Revenge party wasn't okay either. We both fucked up and we've both grown. I don't hate you, okay?"

Janis tried to ignore the teasing looks Damian was sending her. 

"Janis," Regina started. She could hear voices grow on the other end, presumably Gretchen and Karen coming back. "Janis, I really like you okay? I have to go and I'm so sorry for everything I've done."

With a click of the line, Damian's bedroom fell silent. 

And it stayed silent for a couple of seconds before Damian burst out laughing. 

"Oh my god, I called it!"

"Damian."

"I told you!"

" _Damian._ '

"I said, Regina has internalized homophobia, but she definitely likes you!"

"Damian!"

Janis's face was burning hot with embarrassment. "Regina is wasted beyond belief and she just came out to me, apologized, and admitted her crush on me. She won't remember in the morning which means we'll have to have this conversation all over again!"

Damian shrugged. "It'll be a lot easier to tell her you like her if you already know she likes you back."

"It took her being _wasted beyond belief_ to give me a proper apology for years of trama! _And I'm still in love with her!_ "

This got Damian laughing again. "Okay love, I'm gonna press play on this movie while you continue your gay panic. Care you join me under the tiny blanket?"

Janis just mumbles before curling back up next to him. "This is gonna be a bitch to sort out tomorrow morning."


	13. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to remember last night's events.

When Regina woke up with a hangover and potholes in her recollection fo the night before, she knew she was fucked.

Now, Regina was not a blackout drunk. It took a lot to get her intoxicated, which meant for Regina to have been as fucked as she was last night, she would have had to really have a reason to drink.

She tried to think about the previous events of the night before, and for the most part coming up dry.

She had been really upset with herself for how she treated Janis, so when she was left alone in the hotel room she took a bunch of shots. She thinks she may have actually called Jani-

No.

_No..._

Regina quickly tapped her phone, cringing at the bright light it produced in the hotel room. Everyone else was still asleep and the curtains were closed. 

Sure enough, Regina's call logs showed an outgoing call to Janis, who had picked up.

_What did she say?_

Regina slipped past Gretchen and Karen's beds and into the bathroom. It was well past noon, so Janis had to be up. She dialed the art freaks number, her heart pounding.

Janis picked up after the second ring.

"Regina?"

"Janis. I'm going to need you to be honest with me. What did I say last night."

"Oh,"

_'Oh' is not good._

"First, who is with you right now?" Regina backtracked quickly. She didn't need a shit ton of people knowing whatever she said while drunk.

"Just Damian."

Regina sighed, Janis would probably tell Damian anyway, so no point in telling him to leave. "Okay."

"Last night you said a lot of incoherent stuff. You were crying a lot and it was hard to tell," Janis paused like she was trying to figure out how to form another sentence. "You apologized for being a shitty friend. You- you told me why you did what you did in middle school."

"Oh." _Fuck_. "Yeah, uh- I'm a lesbian," Regina joked, but it fell flat. "I was going to tell you that when I wasn't drunk."

Janis laughed softly on the other end. Regina could hear Damian whisper something and Janis continued. "You also said you have a crush on me."

Regina froze. _No, fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._

"I was surprised but," Janis started talking again. "I'm not mad or anything if you're worried." It as silent on Janis's end for a while before she spoke again. "I actually like you too."

"That was another thing I swear I was going to tell you when I was sober- I understand if you don't want to be friends with me or if you want to kick me out fo the ghost-hunting gang or-"

"Regina."

"I'm sorry."

Janis giggled through the line.

Fucking giggled.

It was beautiful.

"I said, I like you too."

 _Oh? Oh. OH!_

"Really?!"

"Yeah." Janis laughed. "When you get back, would you...maybe wanna go on a date?"

Regina felt like a giddy middle schooler.

"Oh course, Janis!"

She could hear Damian cheering though the line, and two squeals from outside the bathroom door.

"Shit, sorry did I wake you too?" Regina said swinging the door open. 

Gretchen and Karen tumbled into the room holding cups that they probably had pressed against the door like in the movies.

"The ghoul hunting fandom is gonna _freak_ ," Gretchen says, and of course that's what Gretchen thinks about first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update because I couldn't just leave you on that cliffhanger from last time, I'm not t h a t cruel.


	14. break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get it, we’re both awful people! You ruined my life and I ruined yours, but I gave a sincere, sober, apology after four months. You gave a half assed drunk one that I’m starting to think you didn’t even mean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, my username is ANGSTYauthor, you really think I would just let them get together like that? Nah bitch, shits gotta hit the fan sooner or later

Two weeks and four dates later, (not counting the times Janis and Regina just hung out), the plastics and art freaks found themselves standing in front of an apartment complex.

“Guys we have like five minutes before we need to go in and talk with Veronica, can I talk with Janis for a moment?” Regina asked the group.

“Of course!” Damian said, wiggling his eyebrows and ussering Gretchen and Karen away, following them shortly after. Once they were out of ear shot, Janis turned to Regina. “Whats up?

“So,” Regina picked at a perfectly manicured nail and Janis started to get nervous. “Remember I came out to you before I was ready because I was drunk?”

“Mhmm.” Janis grabbed Regina’s hands comfortingly.

“Well, I’m not ready to tell the internet we’re dating. Because, I don't want the whole world to know, and judge me or-” Regina took a deep breath. “I just saw what happened to you in middle school, and I don't want that to happen to me.”

Something about Regina’s tangent rubbed Janis the wrong way, she stepped back, dropping Regina’s hands. “So you get to decide that because you’re scared about judgement, but a public petition that got shared not only around northshore, but to other schools too saying I was a lesbian and shoudlnt be allowed in school is okay?!”

“Janis- I said I’m sorry-”

“Listen, I get it, you don’t want to be outed. I respect that, we don't have to get touchy touchy or even acknowledge each other! But adding in that last part, that was a bitchy move.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

Janis laughed. She didnt know why she was getting worked up over it, maybe because of her fucking choldhood trama. “That's the same thing you said when you were drunk and apologized for everything. Which took you five years and got wasted beyond belief.”

This shut Regina up.

“I get it, we’re both awful people! You ruined my life and I ruined yours, but I gave a sincere, sober, apology after four months. You gave a half assed drunk one that I’m starting to think you didn’t even mean!” Janis was trying to stay quiet and not alert the rest of the group. “Are you using me right now? Are you mad your boy toy Shane Omen stopped responding? Did you need to get off that badly that you started toying with my emotions once again?”

Janis knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions. But if she were to quote Shane Madej, she was jumping, she jumped, she landed.

“Janis, I would never use you!”

“Really? Because you seemed happy to in middle school!” Janis said before turning on her heels to find somewhere to sit and calm down.

“Janis!”

“I need to go, we have an episode to shoot, and I can’t do it crying.”

She left Regina standing there alone and Janis walked around the side of the building. She didn’t see the rest of the group anywhere, which she was glad about, because she just needed to calm down right now. Maybe get a hug.

She’ll just ask Damian once she stopped crying.

Why would Regina do that? Was she even drunk when she called or was that an act too?

“Janis?”

Jani’s head snapped up to see Damian standing in front of her. “Hey, hon. Regina came back to the group and it looked like she was crying so I wanted to make sure you were okay. Wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Janis said, avoiding eye contact with Damian. “She just said some really fucked up things, about how she didn’t want the world to know we were together that way she wouldn't have to go through what happened to me in middle school.” She paused as Damian sat on the ground next to her and offered his hand for her to hold. “And I was not ready to come out, but I didn't have a choice, and it was Regina who took that choice away!”

Janis looked at Damian, through her tear eyes she could make out a frown on his face, concern and anger dancing in his features. She knew the latter wasn’t directed to her, but she muttered a quick apology under her breath anyway.

Damian's face wasn't softened as he tsked and pulled Janis in close. “Don’t apologize, okay? While yes, what Regina said was wrong and you have every right to be mad, I don't think this is the end for you guys, okay?”

“I don't think she actually cares about me.” Janis mumbled.

“Trust me, the Regina I saw back there cares. And she cares a lot. Like I said, you can be mad, you can be so mad, because what she said was fucked up, but after we’re done recording, you guys can talk and actually communicate like normal beings.”

“Oh my god!” Janis jumped up. “The fucking episode!”

Damian smiled. “Karen is just doing her Veronica interview, we aren’t missing much. Let's head upstairs, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where would this fic be without Damian, the reasonable thinker?


	15. the heathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CROSSOVER TIME

After Damian was positive that Janis was okay to record, the duo made their way to the apartment that Grecthen texted them.

They were silent, but Janis could feel the concerned glaces Damian threw. She wasn’t going to let Regina get in her head again, the gang had a video to record and then they could talk. “Like actually humans do” As Damian had said.

Janis knocked on the door of the apartment and a short blond lady wearing a pale yellow pants suit opened the door.

“Ah, you must be Janis and Damian, we were starting to get worried that you had left without warning.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Janis said, offering her hand. “Are you Veronica?”

“No, no, my name is Heather McNamara, Veronica’s roommate slash girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Heather!” Damian chirped as the women guided us into the apartment.

“Your friends are interviewing Ronnie in the living room, we probably shouldn't walk in and interrupt them.” Heather said when they stopped in the kitchen. “Would you like some tea?”

“No thank you.” Janis and Damian said in unison.

Heather smiled. “Such polite kids these days. When I was your age, it was bullying and swear words. Even to adults let me tell you.” Heather tsked and shook her head, like she was reliving something she would rather not.

The living room door opened and Gretchen stuck her head out, “Janis, Damian! Good you’re here. We are ready for the ghost hunt!”

Damian led Janis into the living room, with Heather also following behind.

The living room was a typical grey apartment room, with minimal painting on the wall and even less color in the furniture. Janis’ eyes immediately went to a 3d memory box hanging on the wall, holding a singular red scrunchie.

“Okay,” Grechen said, clapping her hands, instantly regaining Janis' attention. “I’m gonna make this quick to see if I can get a recording. Janis and Damian met Veronica. The ghost Veronica described to us were her highschool classmates, Heather, JD, Ra…”

Janis stopped listening.

Veronica looked uncannily like her, even more than her mom did. To be fair, Janis looked nothing like her mom though. Add a couple of years to Janis life, a blue wardrobe, and a shoulder hair cut and call her Ronnie.

Veronica seemed to notice the same thing as she looked Janis up and down. It wasn’t a creepy or judgemental way, but curiously.

“You got it?” Gretchen asked.

“Uh, sure.” Janis said. The cameras were rolling and she needed to get it together.

Janis could feel Regina trying to catch her eye, maybe to apologize or something, but not while they were on camera.

This was what Regina wanted after all, right?

Gretchen continued explaining the rundown of what was going to happen and how, but Janis wasn’t feeling it.

Something inside her told her to be more professional, and that this was their first paid gig, but she couldn’t bring herself too.

Janis felt a hand snake around her waist and looked over to see that Damian had found his way to her side once again. The simple act was something they had done so many times on camera, but it was so comforting in the moment.

“Let's start with the spirit box.” Karen said. “We apologize to your neighbors in advance.

Veronica waved her hand, like swatting flies. “The walls are thick.”

Karen nodded as the sudden static of the box filled the apartment. Heather and Veronica covered their ears and Janis felt bad, maybe they should have given them more of a warning.

“Is anyone with us?” Gretchen asked.

The static on the spirit box jumped a bit, but no words came out.

“If you’re here say something.” Gretchen tried again

“Something.”

“Oh haha, funny. We’ve got a smart ass ghostie on our hands.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“What's your name?” Janis tried.

“Which one of us?”

“Oh my god I just got chills.” Damian said.

Janis thought about staying quiet, but then she remembered the chaotic name she had built for herself on this show.Even if her and Regina were fighting, the viewers still came for quality content.

“Alright ghoulies.” Janis started. She could hear her friends start to groan, knowing the next words out of her mouth would be utter bullshit. “We know your names, tell them back to us. Silence will be admitting to the world you died a fucking virgen. I don't care if it isn't true. Your silence is just guilt.”

The spirit box grumbled before spitting out proper words.

“Heather.”

Janis watched Veronica move, her eyes looked red, like she was about to cry. Her girlfriend had her arm locked around her waist, like how Damian comforted Janis.

Thats cute.

“Kurt, Ram’s a virgin.”

“Not true.”

“Uh huh”

Everyone laughed as the spirit box started fighting with itself, in monotone voices.

“JD”

Veronica and Heather stopped laughing and the spirit box stopped giving responses.

“Oh.” Veronica said softly.

“Which one was JD?" Janis whispered to Damian.

“The one who blew himself up.”

“Ohhhh.”

“Since you’re all here and accounted for, mind if we ask some questions?” Karen said.

“Depends.”

“If you got consent, who would you fuck and why? Could be anyone.” Janis asked grinning.

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” Regina laughed.

Janis could tell Regina was just trying to keep up their usual banter, but Janis let the beat die as she shrugged her shoulders

The spirit box decided that was not an okay question, and gave no further results.

After about an hour of “ghost hunting” and joke making, the gang was ready to say goodbye Heather and Veronica.

“Sorry we couldn't be much help.” Janis said as Veronica led her to the door. Everyone else left with Heather, who was kind enough to walk them to the parking lot, but Janis stuck behind to clean up the equipment.

“Don’t worry child.” Veronica said. “Me and Heather watch your channel all the time, I knew you probably wouldn’t make ground breaking discoveries. But we had fun.”

“Big fun.” Janis smiled.

“You have no idea.” Veronica’s smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but Janis didnt voice her concern in Veronica's sudden change in demeanor.

Did she say something wrong?

“You really like that Regina girl, huh.”

“Yeah, I do. But it may not work.”

Veronica just shook her head. “It doesn't always. My advice for you, is if it seems like you're putting in more work then they are to keep the relationship afloat, then they don't have your best interest in mind.”

“Thats,” Janis smiled. “Actually really good advice.”

“That's what I wish I knew in highschool. Friendships apply too.”

They made their way out to the parking lot and found the group.

Janis waved by and thanked Veronica and Heather as she loaded the equipment into the back of Damian’s truck. She hopped into shotgun as the plastics filled into Regina’s car.

She’ll just talk with Regina later.

“Oh and Janis?” Veronica asked, before Janis closed the door.

“Hmm?”

“Did your mom ever tell you if you were adopted?”

“No, I don't think so?”

Veronica hummed. “Then never mind. Can’t wait to see the upload.”

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait what


	16. forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She's like, five years younger than my mom, easy. If Veronica Sawyer was going to be my birthmom, she would have had to have me her senior year of highschool or something. There’s no way.”
> 
> “Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this one, I woke up with writing motivation and I'm in a good mood, take Janis and Damian fluff

“I mean,” Damian gripped the steering wheel anxiously. “That's a perfectly normal question to ask to a stranger you’ve never met who kinda looks like you. It doesn't imply anything.” He let out a strained laugh towards the end of his statement, because even Damain knew it was ridiculous.

Janis just kept staring out the window. “She's like, five years younger than my mom, easy. If Veronica Sawyer was going to be my birthmom, she would have had to have me her senior year of highschool or something. There’s no way.”

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

“Shut up Damian.” Janis slumped forward till her head hit the glovebox.

“Hey no, sit up.” Damian reached over to try and pull Janis up without taking his eyes off the road. He just hit her instead. “If I crash you’re gonna get hurt like that.”

“Then don't crash.” Janis' voice was muffled, but she didn't bother sitting up.

“Janis.”

Recluncetly, the artist leaned back into the chair. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Damian cast concerned glances at her.

“This really has been a rough day for you huh.”

“Is it really so obvious?”

“Only to me.”

Damian offered his hand, keeping his other one on the wheel.

Janis grabbed it, intertwining their fingers before silently looking out the window again.

It's the small comforts that being with Damian provide that she’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GHOULS I KEEP WRITING DANIS AND JAMIAN AND ONE OF THESE TIMES I WONT CATCH THE ERROR AND ITS GONNA MAKE IT INTO THE FIC


	17. adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That once sentence sent everything Janis had built her life on crumbling.

Damian dropped Janis off with a comforting squeeze on the hand and an “I love you.” 

“I’ll text you if it's life changing.” Janis says. She laughs a little but it sounds forced. Damian just smiled. 

“I promise I’ll still be here no matter what.”

It should be concerning how much Janis relies on Damian as a rock to always be there, but never once in their friendship had he given her a reason to doubt it.

“I know.” Janis said softly. Damian blew a kiss and drove away, leaving Janis to theatrically catch it and wave.

“Mom?” Janis asked, walking into the living room where her mom sat. Dad was nowhere to be seen, but maybe it was for the best right now. 

“Whats up hon?”

Looking at her mom, Janis was starting to see how different they truly looked. Janis brown eyes were a contrast to the green eyes  _ both _ her parents had. Janis' hair was naturally brown, and her mom had the blonde Regina had always dreamed of. Janis was average female height while her Mother stood at a small 4’11. 

“Janis, what's wrong?”

Janis realized she was probably standing there, quiet, for too long, because her mother had gotten up and hugged her.

Even if she wasnt biological, this woman was surly Janis’ mother. 

“So many things.” Janis choked out, trying to sort out her thoughts. “Me and Regina fought today, which I thought was bad enough-”

“Aw sweetheart I’m s-”

“I’m not done.”

Janis’s mom pulled away. “Which was?”

Janis sucked in a breath. “The location we went to record at, there was a lady there. Her name was Veronica Sayer.” Janis paused to study her Mom’s face. There was disbelief in her eyes. “We look very alike and she asked if I was adopted. I was wondering if you maybe knew anything about it?”

“Maybe we should sit.” She said guiding Janis to the sofia. 

Janis' mind went into overdrive. She didn’t immediately deny it. Which meant there was at least some truth to Janis statement. 

“Me and your father can’t have biological children.” 

That once sentence sent everything Janis had built her life on crumbling. “What?”

Her mom was quick to bactrack. “That doesn't mean we don't love you any less!”

“But why didn’t you tell me?”

Her mother sighed. “I guess, we were scared that- that _ you _ would love us less.”

“Oh.” Janis froze. It was almost like she had forgotten love went both ways. “You’re still my mom, even if not biological. I guess I just- I dunno I’m feeling like my life has been a lie. “

Her mother sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I would be telling you so soon. I would have been much more prepared with what I wanted to say. How about we talk about this more at dinner.”

“One more question,” Janis said. “What do you know about my birth mom.”

“She had you in highschool, so obviously couldn't take care of you. She really cared though,wanted to make sure you went to a good home. When I asked about the biological father she said she realized she was pregnant right after her boyfriend killed himself.”

The very end of that story felt all too familiar to the tales she told today. “Her name?” Janis asked.

“Veronica Sawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, updates mulitple times a day, all super vauge and short updates that dont do shit for the storyline and that i aslo dont bother to spell check.
> 
> Also me: "wow im working so hard with this quality content.


	18. results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just an excuse for me to acknowledge a couple of people who have been consistently commenting on this fic. You make my day and i love you, stay angsty and drink water <3
> 
> Maybe you’ll see your username!

It had been a week since the talk with her Mom, and there was one talk Janis was still dredging. Regina had been avoiding Janis all week. Well, they were actually just mutually ignoring each other, but Janis was the one who attempted to reach out. Getting left on open is never fun.

The “Sawyer Haunting” video had just been uploaded to the channel, and Janis was looking at the comments flooding in.

**Mmell: what is up with the energy in this video, everyone seems so sad**

**Bwayfan: is it just me or does janis….not look okay this ep? Is she sick? Damian also seemed vry worried**

**WiseGirlEverdeen: r we gonna ignore the way the regina and janis banter stopped?**

**XxSoring_HeightsxX: WHY DO JANIS AND VERONICA LOOK LIKE SISTERS**

**ZoeMurphey: Karen always gets so passionate about her research, it’s so cute**

**ChansawForeverDude: Janis brushing Regina off hurt me more then it hurt regina ngl….i could have swore they were endgame**

**C.Valentine: yall look exhausted, especially janis….feel free to take breaks yall we love you regardless**

**OneShotMan: the energy just aint the same without Cady and Aaron, when they returning :(**

Well. The video wasn't the best. The comments were right, everyone was tired and nobody could pay attention long. The characters they had made forthemseves on screen had felt too hard to keep up with. At least for Janis. She sighed, closing her laptop. There were some good comments, and even the negative ones were more concerning than anything, but she just felt like a fail. The video had such great potential. Her phone buzzed as text from Cady came through.

_____

**EVERYONE** is online

Cady : full offence you guys

What the fuck happened

Janis looked ready to break down and cry, Damian clearly knew that, Regina was uncharacteristically quiet, and it was like Gretchen and Karen carried the fucking show

Janis: it was a bad day okay

Cady: :( you okay now?

Janis: been better but, this gc isn't for talking about our problems

Damian : bottling it up isn't much better

Janis:  Dam stfu you already know whats going on

Gretchen:  which is? Full offence Janis you haven't seemed very okay recently.

Karen: i told regina to text you back if thats whats wrong

Regina : kaREN

Karen: im not doing my stupid overshare again, i just genuintly think ignoring eachother was an argument tactic we all dropped in middle school

Damian: rt

Gretchen : ^^^

Janis: OKay so it's not that

Before me and damian left, veronica implied some things that got me thinking….and I asked my mom and 

Okay wow im about to tell this in a fucking ghostie groupchat

I’m adopted?

Cady : jesus okay so your weird acting makes sense now

You okay?

Janis: as okay as I can be rn ig

Karen: okay im stupid whos the biological parents

Janis:  veronica sawyer

Aaron: oh shit

Gretchen: Okay so, Janis can sit this one out if she wants but I was saying we should make an explanation video for why the recent was so shitty?

Regina: nah you just post a quote tweet saying it was an off day and everyone moves on

  
  


Janis sighed, exiting out of the groupchat on her phone. She was  _ tired _ . She had been tired a lot recently. She had also been sleeping a lot recently. The groupchat continued to buzz with ideal conversation, but Janis didn;t bother to contribute, she just crawled through instagram. That was until one private message caught her eye.

**PM from: Regina <33**


	19. details

Regina : Janis call me

Please

“What if I don’t want to.” Janis mumbled. But she knew she really did. You, the reader, knows she really does. I, the writer, know she does.

But she didn’t.

Why? Don’t ask me. I put my fingers on the keyboard and the story wrote itself.

“I’m too tired for this bullshit.” Janis tossed her phone away from her and laid down in bed. “Regina wants to date me, but only on her terms. She wants to call and talk, but only on her terms. I  _ can't _ do this. _ ” _

Janis ignored her phone buzzing. She didn't know if it were the group chat or Regina. In all fairness it was most likely Damian. 

After a while, the buzzing stopped and Janis' room fell quiet. She kept thinking about what Karen said in the groupchat. “Ignoring each other as an argument tactic was something we dropped in middle school.”

Janis sighed. Call her a middle schooler then.

She glared at her ceiling, like it was the thing doing her wrong and she wasn't just set to self destruct. She heard cars drive by her window, and birds chirp outside. The constant tick of her clock was the only thing keeping her safe. She concentrated on it ticking for a while, it could have been minutes, seconds or hours. Who knows, and who cares?

“Janis?” She could hear her mother call from downstairs. “Someone is here to see you!”

“Just send them up.” Janis yells back. It's probably Damian. They show up at each other's houses uninvited more often than invited. She swings her legs over her bed and walks over to a painting she had been working on before. It still needed a lot of work and was lacking detail.

“That's a very pretty painting.” A voice said from behind her.

A femanine, not Damian voice.

“Regina?” Janis turned around. Sure enough, there in all her glory stood the head bitch herself.

“I want to apologize in person. Texting didn’t feel right and you had stopped reading the messages.”

“Oh.” Janis said. She truthfully didn’t know what  _ to _ say. Regina took it as a cue to keep talking.

“I had thought a lot about what you said when we fought. It wasn’t right that I got to call you while wasted and get a get out of jail free card. It also wasn;t right what I had said at the apartment complex. I recognize that now. You don’t have to accept my apology now, but I want you to hear it.”

“Okay.” 

_ C’mon Janis, knock it off with the one word response! _

Regina didn’t seem to care though. She just continued. “You already know what I said in middle school, and we both know it wasn’t okay. It had never been okay. But, when my Dad found out you were a lesbian and I had cut you off, he praised me for  _ doing gods work _ . Ever since then he’d been openly homophobic. Him and Mom watch our youtube channel, he sees the comments saying we’re dating. He thinks of their gross and blasphemy. I couldn't let him actually know-” Regina stars going into a hyperventilated ramble. 

_ Now is a good time to use that mouth of yours, Janis. _

“Woah, okay, wait-”

_ 10/10 Sarkisian. _

“Regina, I understand you were probably scared, but if you have just told me that I would have understood! You’re right. I can’t accept your apology right here right now. But it's a step. I know your reasoning now, and it adds perspective. Deep down, I don’t want this to be the end for us. Even when you told me all those things in the last video, I still liked you. And I think I was more mad at myself for that than you.”

Regina nodded. “I’m sorry again.”

“I know. And thank you.”

Regina smiled. “I’ll get going and leave you to paint.”

Janis smiled as Regina walked away. Like the painting, adding more detail to an event just made the story it was telling clearer. She’ll worry about punching Mr. George another day, Right now, Janis just hummed contently and opened her paints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you Janis and Damian friendship lovers (and the people who ship Janis and Cady) boy do I have a treat for you! I just uploaded a the first chapter to a new fanfiction (with decent length chapters and proper grammar). Its called "Protect your head, maybe your heart" and you should check it out!
> 
> This is a crack fic treater seriously, so i dont care much for spelling or long updates, I swear I'm actually a good writer with good fics guys. Just not this one lol.
> 
> Stay angsty! (and drink water)


	20. not an update

update coming later today ill delete this later maybe but

i was looking at mean girl fics and i saw this one and i thought "oh wow I did a simillar fic" and it took me eleven chapters to notice I was reading my own fic thank you for coming


	21. halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot i teased a bmc crossover, I got so caught up in Regina and Janis
> 
> whoops, take some content

“Three, two, one, we’re recording.”

“Hello everybody!” Gretchen said using her larger than life personality. The group was on a video call together, with Cady recording. They were finally gonna learn about the Middleborough play they had heard so much about. “Welcome back to the channel! We’re Regina’s possy! That's Regina-”

“Howdy”

“And if something ever happens to us, it was Janis' idea.”

“I’m Janis.”

“Howdy? That's a new one, Regina.” Aaron says. 

“I’m feelin in a howdy mood today, y’all.” Regina smiles.

“Okay, enough, bits over.” Cady grinned. “This ones for Aaron, what we’re looking at today has everything from highschool drama, to drug, exchange, and even a possible murder attempt.”

“A what?” Damian said leaning forward.

“Some kid burned down a house people were drunk in, but we will get to that.”

“Holy shit wha-”

“Cue the intro!”

Janis laughed at Damian and Cady bickering. Everyone was in a better mood this episode and it would definitely be one of their better ones. 

“So, this story actually takes place a year ago, so it's recent. It was kids our age.” Cady says, drawing out the suspension.

“Yeah, yeah, get to the drug exchange.” Aaron girns. 

“Alright, Jesus. I’m getting there. November fourth, opening night for MIddle burroughs school play, the main actor, Jeremy Heere, begins acting weird. He’s talking to nothing, yelling about mountain dew. The entire cast seems to be in a trance, moving against their will and talking in monotone, robotic voices. A student burst on stage with a bottle of mountain dew red and all the students attacked him. The main actress on the show drinks some of the mountain dew and they all start screaming before passing out from pain. Is it drugs, a weird fucking script, or somthing more?” Cady asks. 

“Drugs.” Janis nods. “Ecstasy for sure.”

“I dunno man, highschool theater gets weird.” Damian says.

“Let's take it back a couple months, shall we?” Cady says.

“It's still drugs.” Janis says but Cady ignores her.

“Jeremy Heere was your typical highschool student. He had one close friend and was for the most part just another member of the student body. Never standing out, always getting decent grades. He was bullied by one of the most popular kids in school, Rich Goranski.”

“Rough.” Gretchen sighs. “I’m starting to agree with Janis. This totally fits the bill for a kid who would turn to drugs.”

“That's what it does seem. One afternoon at the mall, fellow passersby report seeing Jeremy on the floow going through fits of pain, spazzing out. Similar to what happened the night of the show. When he stopped thrashing in pain he began staring into space and talking animatedly to nothing.”

“What the fuck?” Janis says. Everyone else nods in agreement.

“Classmates Brooke Lhost and Chloe Valentine reported talking to Jeremy that afternoon. His responses were delayed and his answers changed frequently., He said things like, quote :yes, I mean- no. End Quote.”

“I’m gonna get on board with Janis and say drugs.” Karen said. 

“I think we all are.”

“It gets weirder from here.” Cady said. “Remember Jeremy's bully, Rich?” She continues without waiting for confirmation. “The student body remembered seeing Jeremy and Rich get along like they were best friends. They finished each other's sentences and predicted each other's moves. Jeremey ignored his old friend, Michael Mell like he wasn't there.”

“Well I know what that feels like.” Janis said, pointing to where Cady was on her screen. There was no malice behind her words as Cayd grinned. 

“While they weren’t smart, I stand by my choices because without them we wouldn't be here.”

“Yeah whatever, plastic.” Janis said, but her smile hindered the false anger in her voice.

“Anyway, from then on Jeremy seemed normal. He stopped talking to nothing, and had found a new friend group with the popular girls. He even got a girlfriend in Brooke Lhost, the girl who saw him at the mall that day. Blogger and school gossip Jenna Rollan said, quote: I like this new Jeremy. He is a refreshing addition to the rest of the popular kids. End quote.”

“Drugs normally scare people away.” Gretchen frowned. “Cady you have us stumped.”

“Well it's gonna get worse.” She said. “Date, October 31st. Location, school jock, Jake Dillinger's house. Event, halloween party.”

“I  _ love _ halloween.” Karen smiles.

“The details of this night were fuzzy. Everyone has a different story. Jeremy and Rich reportedly stayed away from all alcohol and weed, both other sourced say they were wasted as fuck. If the first one was true, then this story is just so fucked up.”

“Hand it to us straight doc.” Janis said.

“You can't take  _ shit _ straight.” Regina said.

“Eleven thirty, Rich is reported running around asking people if they had Mountain Dew red. A discontinued soft drink. He was clearly very distressed. Twelve in the morning, Broke Lhost walks in on her boyfriend and best friend making out.”

“Wait what!” Janis says. “Druggie Jeremy and bestie Chloe? Assholes.”

“Mhmm.” Cady says. “By one twenty eight in the morning Jake Dillinger's house is in flames and there is nothing the fire department can do at this point. So what happened?”

“Jesus, this mystery has like eight mini mysteries.” Damian says.

“Rich Goranski, the bully's best friend, had set Jake Dillangers house on fire in what was seemingly a sucide attempt.”

“Woah woah woah, what?!” Gretchen exclaimed.

“Nobody died, but many had to be omitted to the hospital, including Rich and Jake. Jake had broken both his legs saving Rich from the house.”

“Get me a man like Jake.” Janis said.

“You’re a lesbian.” Aaron deadpanned.

“Rumors flew around on what truly happened that night, so my information could be wrong, but Rich was sober and making a continuous decision.”

“Rough.” Regina said.

“We’re gonna skip a bit, because it's no to important. Finally, it's November fourth, and you know what happens next. Now that you have the full story, what do you think?”

“Drugs.” Janis says simply.

The rest of the group agrees and Cady smiles.

“There was one more possibility I didn’t share with you.”

“Which was?”

“In japan they were testing supercomputers you could ingest that could help you achieve whatever you wanted. It was called a super quanum unit intel processor. Or squip. It was activated with mountain dew and deactivated with mi=ountain dew red. People on the internal believe that MIddleburongh highschool had a squip infestation.”

“What?” Regina says.

“Hear me out on why I think this is what happened. “Rich and Jeremy went from bully and bullied to connected minds in one day. Rich wanted mountain dew red at the party, seemingly to remove his squip. And when none one had any, he took to other processes of removal. It would explain why Jeremy in the beginning was talking to nothing and how he got to climb the social ladder too quickly. And finally, it would be the explanation for MIchael Mell running on stage with Mountain Dew red, and why the student acted the way they did when somebody drank it.”

“Woah.” Damian mumbled.   
“That still qualifies as a drug though, right?” Janis asked.

Cady grinned. “I suppose.”

“Was it ever confirmed what it was?”

“No, but the internet has unanimously accepted this as the only option. Jeremy Heere and Rich Goranski refuse to make official statements anywhere.”

“At least nobody got hit by a bus.” Regina said.

“You died for like 15 seconds that such a fun party story.” Janis grinned.

“Yeah but I'll be staying away from Middleburough halloween parties.


	22. reconized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say thank you Damian the friend group therapist!

“So,” Damian said from where he sat across from Janis. The two were at a cafe in town taking a much needed break and enjoying eachothers company. “I’ve been quiet about it for so long but I’m dying to know. How are things going with Regina? Did you guys talk or are you both very convincing actors in the Middleborough episode.” 

Janis grinned. “We talked. I haven’t openly accepted her apology, because I still have some things to think about, but deep down I think we both know I forgave her a while ago.”

Damian nodded, taking a sip of the ice coffee he got. “Wanna run her apology by me? I am a  _ totally _ unbiased friend.”

Janis grinned. “Unbiased my ass but sure. She basically said her father is kinda homphobic and she didn't want us being affectionate in the videos because he watches the channel. She said she didn;t mean for her reasoning to come out the way it did that day, and she was sorry.”

“You see, if she said that to begin with we wouldn't be here.”

“That's what I said!” Janis smiled, it felt good to talk about this to someone other than herself. “I mean, I understood her fear but- if we’re gonna be together she should feel comfortable enough to tell me stuff like that.”

Damian nodded. “I mean, if you ask Karen or Gretchen, Regina has always been kinda reserved like that.”

“You forget I was also friends with her in middle school. Regina expects to learn everything about everyone but will only vent to one person, Gretchen.”

“And you were the old Gretchen.” Damian finishes. It's not a new conversation, it was actually one they had discussed many times. There were still lots of toxic traits that Janis was still learning wasn’t genuine friendship. Regina had gotten extremely better, but her past actions still hurt. 

“I just wish she trusted us to open up to more than one person. There’s seven of us now, and we run a youtube channel. We need to learn to communicate, you saw how it ended up when we didn’t.”

“I hear you girly.” Damian said. “But that goes from you too, y’know. While I love you and the mini rant session we have, the rest of our friends feel like outsiders. If you weren’t forced to explain yourself in the groupchat, would you even have told them you were adopted?”

Janis swirled her straw immediately finding her drink extremely interesting. “No.” She finished softly.

Damian just smiled. It wasn’t a oh haha told you so smile or a teasing grin. “Looks like you need to take some of your own advice and open up a bit.” He reached across the table and rubbed her shoulder reasurinly. “And that's okay. Both you and Regina have your reasons for not opening up, and they're valid. But you said it yourself, we’re a channel now. We need to communicate and talk things out.”

Janis smiled. “When did you get so smart?”

“Sombodys gotta be the therapist of the group.”

“Really? You go out to get coffee with all you patients?” Janis jokes.

“Only my favorite ones.”

They both chuckled and went back to drinking their coffees in silence. It was a really nice day from where they sat outside under the overhang. Janis lost herself in thought and her iced coffee when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a young girl, maybe in middle school.

“‘Scuse me, and you guys Janis and Damian from the Ghoul Hunting Gang?”

Janis’ brain shut off as she heard Damian choke on his drink a bit.

‘Yeah, we are!” Janis smiled at the girl. “You’re familiar with the channel?”

“Am I?” The girl's face lit up. “Me and my best friend watch you guys all the time! We don't feel bad about hugging in public anymore cuz I’m a girl and he's a boy, but you two do it and we know it's not weird!”

Janis' heart melted.

_ Instantly. _

Oh my god. This girl couldn't have been any older than Janis was when she met Damian. She remembers the hell they went through for ‘dating’ and how it prevented them from being so affectionate. She knew the viewers who watch the channel were young and that what they did could impact them but- oh my god that's so cute.

“Can I get a photo? Bryan is gonna flip out. THats my friend, I love him.”

“Of course!” Janis grinned as Damian got up to stand on the other side of the girl. The girl pulled out her phone and snapped a photo. 

“Thank you so much omg! Byeee!” 

Janis watched as she ran across the street to a lady waiting, probaly her mom. Once she was sure the girl was okay she turned to Damian.

“You heard that,  _ right _ ?”

“Yes!” He said. “I think I might cry.”

“I was definitely crying in that photo.” Janis said. “That was the first time we’ve ever been recognized in public.”

“Janis, we are the reason our viewers feel like they can be affectionate!”

“I don't want to let it go to my head, but it might be going to my head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, me and my best guy friend are affectionate in public purley because we watched Mean Girls the movie in 6th grade and just decided we would be like Janis and Damian and not care
> 
> So yeah, their friendship is speacial to me


	23. ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> check the notes at the end

“Why am I not surprised out of everyone to get recognized first, its Janis and Damian?” Cady’s voice crackled through Janis' phone, where the art freaks and plastics sat once again in George's theatre. Cady and Aaron were coming back next week, and the group wanted to get as miny videos recorded that way so they wouldn't have to stress production when school started again. Janis looked over Damian's shoulder as he searched for possible locations. Regina sat with her fingers intertwined with Janis’s as she used her dominant hand to also do her own research. Karen and Gretchen in front of a laptop looking together and basically Janis was being the least helpful.

But hey, sombodys gotta hold the phone for Cady and Aaron.

“It doesn't have to be ghost hunting, right?” Damian asked. “I found a cool haunted house we could go to. It's more of a halloween attraction so it will have to wait, but it's a fun idea to put on the back burner.”

“Agreed,” Aarons voce chimed through the phone. “I have a whole list of places that are a bit further away. Like we’d drive and then stay in a hotel overnight. It's not ideal for the beginning of the school year when we’re supposed to be concentrating on work, but it's a last resort.”

“Okay,” Regina says. “We’ve got like, plans b through z. We need a plan first.”

“What about that old factory like an hour away?” Karen asked. “The one that got shut down in the early stages of industrial america because of its poor regulations.”

“The history is gruesome and if we’re thinking of the same one, it might be another case of unstable building, but I’m down.” Janis said.

“This should have been a video we made years ago, but I swear my house is haunted.” Gretchen said.

“Gretsch! You telling us we had content right under our noses the whole time?” Regina whined.

“The mysterious haunting of the toaster strudel family. Ft Gretchen Weiners. Alright it's on the video lists to make.” Cady said. 

“I’ll start the research.” Karen added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, plot is gonna go on the back burner for this fic for a bit. I love this fanfic and I love updating it for you guys, but I have a couple other main mean girls fics I'm trying to keep up with. These are full fics with a proper storyine and grammar, not like this one where I just make it up as I go and as I feel like it. That also makes them more work and its getting hard to stay on top of all of them and update daily. Its summer time so its not like I'm doing anything else, but I can feel the burnout coming.   
> I'll still do my best to update daily, it just might have a simillar vibe to the begining of the book, more comedy and less plot.   
> Thanks for understanding, stay angst and drink water <3!! And if you miss plot that much, check out my other fics!


	24. spirits

The familiar feeling of the group all together with Gretchen recording was enough to get Janis back into her larger than life chaotic personality she had built herself for the internet.

“Whats up fuckers!” She called out, running into the house where they were shooting. It was you basic house that's “haunted” aka the owner pays people to look at creaky wood and bullshit, but the viewers didn’t exactly watch for the ghoulies.

There was a lot on her mind. She still had to have another talk with Regina to officially forgive her, and  _ god _ don't be fooled, she did not forget about Veronica. Somethings just, had to go on back burner.

But it was easy to forget the mess of her mind as she sunk into Damian’s side as the group made their way into a main hallway.

The house didn’t look haunted in the slightest. If anything, there were shitty decorations three on purpose to make it look haunted. Janis wouldn’t be surprised if the house was built like two years ago. 

“Sup Ghosties! I’m Janis, we’re Regina’s possy, and that's Regina.” Janis said, jabbing her thumb in the blond's direction.

It felt good to get into the swing of things.

“I feel like this place intentionally isn't cleaned just to give it a spooky look.” Karen says, swiping her finger over a picture frame, revealing a clean stripe where she whipped away caked on dust.

“It's not working, if anything It just makes me want to leave.” Cady said.

“I mean,” Damian starts. “That _ is  _ kinda the goal of a haunted house.”

“I wonder what it tastes like.” Aaron said.

“I dunno, try it.” Janis grinned. 

Ah yes, Aaron the druggie and Janis the satanist. The ghoul gang way truly back in swing.

“How about, no? We don't?” Regina said fake gagging. 

They all chuckled and moved onto the next room to start a new bit.

“I feel like all these rooms feel similar.” Gretchen said. 

“I’m telling you, this place isn't haunted.” Janis said.

“None of the places we go to are. Ghost aren't real.” Damian said, earned a playful jab from Janis.

“Ghosts are real, just not here.”

“Okay, sure, love.”

“I would say let's sit in the dark and let the ghosties talk to us, but Cady may fall asleep again.” Regina said.

“I’ll try not to.” Cady says as they all turn off their flashlights and sit down. 

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Cady was out light.

“Disappointed, but not surprised.” Regina sighed.

“Hand over the spirit box.” Janis said holding her hand out. Regina hesitated before passing it over.

“What are you gonna do?”

“This.”

Janis walked over to where Cady sat, peacefully, setting the box down a couple feet away from the sleeping girl.

“Everyone cover your ears.” Janis warned.

This haunted house wasn’t in a very residential area, but if you did just happen to be walking by, you would hear a loud buzz, a scream, and some laughter. But if you  _ did _ hear that, I’d just keep walking. Its either Regina’s possy or a murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry, i didn't forget about ronnie......


	25. failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two updates today bc I love you and you're valid <3

“Hey guys!” The screen showed Janis smiling into the camera. “This video is a bit different today. If you’ll see, it's just me and Aaron, no Regina or her possy. You see,” Janis panned the camera to Aaron, who was examining the property they were to visit. “We are deemed the ‘irresponsible teenagers of the group’. So we are going to record this video and send it to Damian, because it's his turn to edit. And if he doesn't have a heart attack by the end, we did something wrong. Hi Damian, I love you.” 

The screen switched to Damian sitting at a desk. “Editing Damian here. I didn’t actually get a heart attack but all I can say is  _ what the fuck _ . We are never leaving you two unsupervised again.”

The place they were visiting was definitely not haunted. It was just old and abandoned. But it was sketchy, so it fit the druggie/satanist content bill. 

“Discamer,” Aaron said, stepping into from behind Janis. “Janis does not actually worship Satan and I’m captain of the soccer team, so I’m definitely not doing drugs. The jokes we make are for your entertainment and are not to be taken seriously. And if anything happens, it's Janis fault, don't try to copy her.”

“I’m Janis.”

The ghost hunting gang youtube channel had grown so much since last october, the year long anniversary was actually coming in fast. They could afford to pay for actual haunted houses, yet here Janis and Aaron stood in front of a broken down building and a trash filled yard.

“What are the plastics doing right now?” Janis asked.

“Going to a popular ghost hunting attraction where they’re guaranteed to get something spooky.”

“And Damian and Cady?”

“Telling ghost stories to each other in the woods.”

“Something tells me we’ve been set up for failure.” Janis said as they started walking onto the property.

“Nah, we’ll prove 'em wrong. Like you said, our goal is not spooky stuff, it's giving Damian and heart attack.”

Janis grinned. “I did say that, didn't I.”

Aaron didn’t respond, he just stepped into the house. 

“Careful where you step, Jan. We can scare Damian if we aren’t alive to walk out of the house.” 

“Oh damn, your right.”

The house was very evidently falling apart, and it was clear nobody in their right mind had stepped inside in years. 

“Gross.” Janis whined as a rat ran across the floor.

There was an old kitchen, appliances still there from having been left to rust.

“Wonder what's for dinner?” Aaron said walking over and trying to open the fridge. It didn’t budge. “Guess Mom forgot to go food shopping.”

Janis laughed. “God, you’re an idiot. Oh! A basement!”

“Really?!”

Like two kids in a candy store, they ran (or sped walked as fast as they could in a falling down house) to where a door  _ should _ be for a staircase, but it was clear that it rotted away long ago.

“Wonder what's down there?” Janis said going to take a step.

The video cut to the two of them in a mcdonalds.

“Funny story.” Janis said, eating a fry. “The step broke out from beneath me, I almost fell into the basement and died, but instead the footage just got deleted.”

“You’ll have to take out words for it.” Aaron said, sipping a soft drink.

“So now, we, two teenagers, are sitting in a McDonalds at two am, smelling like old wood and black mold.”

“I also think Janis sprained her ankles or something but she won't admit it.”

Janis just grinned at the camera. “Maybe it's best the footage got deleted, or Damian truly would have had a heart attack.”


	26. footage

“Janis!”

The artist turned around to see Aaron walking over to her.

“Whats up?” She asked. Her and Aaron weren’t the closest in the ghost hunting hang, so it was either related to classwork or something everyone needed to know. Did she miss a text message or something?

“Our video did better than the other two combined.”

“Really?” Janis’ eyes lit up. They were in school walking to their next class, together now, I guess. 

“Yeah, Cady’s pissed, she said her story was so scary and all we did was sit in McDonalds.”

Janis could tell by the way Aaron chuckled Cady was really  _ that _ upset. “What can I say, we’re the favorites of the channel.”

They walked into their homeroom class together. Most of the ghost hunting gang had shared classes, but they still stuck with their in school friend groups. Gretchen had said if they all hung out in school it might be so much time together and they’d hate each other. So it wasn’t a surprise to see a couple of second glances at the soccer captain and art freak walking in side by side.

They might be the internist favorite druggie, satanist duo, but in northshore high, school clics still stood. 

Janis slipped into her seat next to Damian and Aaron sat with his soccer buddies. 

“So,” Janis grinned. “Our video did better than yours.”

Damian sighed. “If I knew a mcdonald mukbang was gonna be the hit of the channel I would have done it a long time ago.”

Janis laughed. “It wasn’t a mukbang. It was two fries, a shake, and a cola.”

“Mhmm. How's your ankle?”

“It's fine, I swear. I dunno what Aaron was on about.”

“Sure.” Damian said, not believing her.

“I’m not lying! It got scraped a bit by rotting wood but I cleaned it.”

“Did the footage  _ really _ get deleted or did you not want the entire internet to see you freak out?” Damian asked as the bell rang.

“Uh,” Janis laughed nervously, but before she could finish the teacher started her homeroom spiel. 

“I’ll find that footage, Sarkisian. I’m sure it’ll make one hell of a blooper video.” Damian whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there enough Damian & Janis content in this fic to qualify for my series about them? Maybe? I'm gonna add it anyway. My book, my rules. 
> 
> I love you, you're valid, drink water, and stay angsty <3


	27. BLOOPERS

“Hey gang!” Regina said to the camera. Once again, we are not on a location. You see, this video is actually a compilation of bloopers we have! Now, nothing we do is scripted, so bloopers really just means, somebody fell or forgot how to pronounce something, all the stupid bits that go on for slightly to long that was have to cut out of videos. That's our bloopers.”

“Janis and Aaron once had a twenty minute talk about hot pockets.” Karen said. They were all in front of the camera in the George's theatre/ recording studio.

“Can you  _ believe _ Janis has never had one!” Aaron says.

“It's just a big pizza bite!” Janis turns to Aaron.

“No it's not!”

“Okay,” Damian puts his hands up. “We aren't going down this path again. Roll the tapes.”

“Hello gang! Welcome back to our channel!” It's a video of Gretchen holding the camera, like in every one of the early videos. “We’re Regina’s possy, that's Regina,” The panned to the blonde replacing batteries in equipment. “And if something happens, it's Janis’ fault.”

“I’m Jani- woah!” Janis tried to jump into frame like normal, but tripped over nothing (she claims there was a rock) and fell, ungracefully.

“Jesus  _ christ _ Janis! At least wait till we have a decent amount of footage before you hurt yourself!” REgina yelled from off screen.

“Right, right, sorry. Let me just turn off my gravity for a bit so I don't fall.” Janis said getting up, her voice dripping in sarcasm. 

The screen changes again. It's back when the gang went to a rundown hospital. One of their first ever videos.

“What a flop.” Janis says from behind the camera. Damian is walking ahead of her and turns around.

“Not dying is considered a  _ flop _ in your book?”

“Mhmm.”

“Concerning.” 

As the words leave Daimans mouth, a particularly strong wind rocks the entire foundation.

“Well, it's not a flop in my book, so I suggest we hurry.” Regina says gripping Janis’ wrist. 

“I am  _ not  _ a child whose hand you need to hold.” Janis whines.

“I know.” Regina says simply, but her hand stays put.

“Oh-?”

The next video seems to be shot from behind a bush. Cady’s voice filters through the speakers, National Geographic style. “When I lived in africa, I saw many displays of affection through animals. It's so good to know even in america, I can still witness similar things.” On frame is Janis and Regina holding hands. You can’t hear what they're saying, but Regina leans in to give Janis a kiss, Cady starts speaking again. “The human form of claiming a mate. Just witness before our eyes. Nature is healing, life is amazing.”

It cuts back to the gang in the mini theatre. “Do people know we’re dating?” Janis turned to Regina. Regina smiled. “They do now. Hi dad, I know you’re watching.” She waves to the camera slowly, almost in a mocking way. Janis beams proudly. 

“Onto the next clip.” 

The camera is on Cady and Aaron, it's from a video they recorded in Africa. “Oh my god, what's the word?” Cady says to Aaron.

“What word.”

“The people, who’re dead. They-”

“Ghosts?!”

“Yes!”

“Cady, you forgot the word  _ ghosts.  _ On a  _ ghost hunting _ channel.”

“I did.”

The next video is a shaky frame. It appears to be Gretchen running. The camera is on her and you can see Karen and Regina behind her. “We were recording in the words, and we think we either found what could very well be a serial killer, or some random dude. But we are” Gerchen heaved. “Running.”

The frame tumbles as Gretchen falls to the ground with a soft thump. The Camera lies on the ground where you can see Karen and Regina keep running. 

“Guys, ohmygod, don't leave me!”

The video cuts back the theater. “The following video was deemed  _ lost footage _ .” Damian does air quotes. “But none of you worry, we found it.”

Janis' head falls as she shakes her head. “My god.”

It cuts to Janis and Aaron. “I wonder what's down there.” Janis said.

“Famous last words.” Aaron joked as Janis tried out the first step. Aaron was holding the camera to record Janis. The second Janis put even half her weight on the wood, it broke and Janis tilted forward dangerously.

“Jesus!” The camera fell to the ground and Aaron presumably stopped Janis from falling, but all you could see was Janis feet as her body was yanked back to solid ground.

“Holy shit!” She yelled. “Aaron the camera!”

“That's what you're worried about?”

“REgina can't yell at me for breaking a camera if I’m  _ dead _ !”

“Alright next time I won't stop you from falling and breaking your neck.”

“Death is  _ not _ a flop in my book.” Janis reminded him as she picked up the camera. “Oh my god it's still recording.”

“Jesus christ, my heart is pounding and I’m not the one who almost died.”

“I want McDonalds.” Janis says casually, like her life hadn't just flashed before her eyes.

“Okay but you're paying.”

“Only if this footage magically disappears.”

  
The video cuts back to the theater.  _ Again _ . The viewers are probably getting whiplash. “I paid for the McDonalds,  _ and  _ the video still made its way to the internet.” Janis sighed. “Disappointing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, these were all just scenes I cut from the final chapters.  
> I've been holding out on you with that Cady behind the bush one, sorry about that Regina/Janis shippers


	28. also not an update (sorry)

I have started a series called “Regina and her possy” its gonna be all about the ghost hunting gang, with super short side stories (im talking under 1,000 words) I’ve already done two, and if you have any ideas feel free to request them! 

They’re super fun to write while I’m taking a break from plot and don’t take long, so they’re really nice at helping me avoid a burnout!

Stay angsty, drink water, check out the two i've already written, and leave any ideas in the comments!


	29. biological

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to your regularly scheduled shitty angst plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are reaching a new level of SHORT....but hey, tomorrows update will be a big one

Janis stared at the email in front of her. 

_ What was she supposed to say? _

_ Hey Veronica Sawyer I stole your email from my friend who got in contact with you for business reasons. But I’m ehrer to say I’m your fucking daughter so yay. _

_ You can’t just say that! _

“Fuck.” Janus groaned, lowering her head into her hands. 

“I mean, you don't  _ have _ to reach out.” Regina was sitting on Janis’ bed on her phone. Damian and Cady were next to her, but the other three couldn't hang out.

“I fully blame Caddy for this.” Janis says.

“Why me?”

“It was your idea to follow through with the Veronica Sawyer video. I wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for that. What if she doesn't even want to reach out to me?” Janis exclaimed.

“She asked if you knew if you were adopted. If she didn't wanna reach out, why did she initiate the conversation?” Damian pointed out.

“I’m starting to see why you keep him around.” Regina joked. “Somebody has gotta have a level head, and it's not Janis.”

“Thank you!” Damian said. 

“Guys!” Janis gornaed. “I called you over here to help me write an email. Not compliment each other by insulting me.”

“Aw Jan, you know we love you.” Damian said.

“I know, but your love does not magically write an email!”

“No it doesn't.” Cady agreed. “Here, let me help. I write most of our companies emails, so it might sound professional, but an email is an email.”

Janis shrugged, passing her the computer as Cady got to work.

“Okay, here.” Cady began to read as she typed. “Hello Ms. Sawyer. My name is Janis Sarkisian, you may remember me from the youtube video me and my friends recorded at your house for our youtube channel the ghost hunting gang. Before I left you asked me if I was adopted, and that got me thinking. I do not want to fill it all into this email, but to keep it brief I talked with my mom and she told me that you are my birthmom. I was wondering if you would be open to the idea of grabbing lunch together sometime in the near future. Thank you so much, Janis Sarkisian.”

“Why is that not bad.” Regina said.

“Hey there, don’t sound so surprised.” Cady said passing the laptop back to Janis.


	30. suicide bomb boy

“Janis, right?” 

The artist looked up to see Veronica Sawyer standing in front of her. She was currently at a starbucks, doodling in her notebook. 

“Yeah!” She said. SHould she get up to shake hands? Or hug? What did people do during this?”

Veronica smiled. “It appears you seem as stressed as me.” She sat across from Janis. “I knew you would try and reach out, I just wasn’t sure when. I’m glad you did.”

“I’m glad I did too.” Janis agreed, because, what else do you say? 

“What are you drawing?” Veronica asked, noticing the sketch book.

“Oh, I draw to let out emotions, I was just really nervous.”

“Huh.” Veronica said softly. “When I was in highschool, I kept a notebook. It wasn’t a diary persay, I didn't update on a constant everyday schedule, just when I felt I had to get something out.”

The unsaid ‘we’re so alike’ was left hanging in the air.

“So what do you do for a living now?” Janis asked.

“Oh! I still write, just professionally for a newspaper.” Veronica said.

“That's really cool, actually.” Janis said, her fingers trialing on the edge of her notebook delicately. 

There were so many things she wanted to ask. So many things that shouldn't be asked in a starbucks. So many things she couldn't bring herself to ask at all. 

Veronica seemed to notice this because she got up. “Let's take a walk in the park, shall we?”

Veronica looked like an older sister, or a really young aunt. Janis coudlnt wrap her head around the internal voice saying,  _ thats you fucking mother, bitch _ .

They were walking in the park, coffees in hand. The gravel path crunched beneath their feet as they walked under the shade of the trees. 

“So, I bet you wanna know why.” Veronica started. “Why I put you up for adoption.”

“Kinda.” Janis says slowly.

“I was a senior in highschool.” Veronica started. “You already know everything about my senior year, all the suicides. But what you didn't know was, the night before my first friend killed herself, I had hooked up with the boy who would grow to become my boyfriend.”

The pieces started to click into place for Janis.

“The pill is never a 100% way to prevent kids. I knew that, but I didn't think it would happen. Truth is, even though I was in highschool, I was delighted when I took the pregnancy test. But then my boyfriend killed himself, and suddenly, I didn’t think i could raise a kid anymore.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don't be, child. You did nothing wrong.I just knew I wanted the best for you. I also knew I couldn't provide that.”

I nodded, because I didn’t know what I should say. I didn’t know what I could say. 

“When I look at you, I can see him, ya know. Not physically, but you’ve got JD’s mannerisms. None of the bad ones of course.” Veronica laughed. “When I saw you and your friend Damian, t reminded me of my old friend Martha and I. We aren’t as close anymore and it's totally my fault. So take my advice, that's a good friend. Don’t let him go.``

I smile. “I don't plan on it.”

“What about that Regina girl?” Veronica asked. “Things seemed iffy when you guys were over.”

“It's getting better.”

“That's good.” She said. She must have sensed I really didnt wanna talk about it. Damian said I needed to open up to more people, but he doesn't get to choose  _ who _ I open up to.

We talk for about another hour, before going our own separate ways. Damian is already in my house waiting for all the details. 

“So you just let yourself in?” I ask when I see him sitting on my bed. Neither of my parents are home, and if anyone else did that, I’d be concerned.

“You  _ did  _ give me the key. So, tell me everything.” Damian had a pillow in his lap as he sat, chin in his hands, resembling a middle school girl at a sleepover.

“My biological father is sucide bomb boy.” I say, tossing my jacket onto my desk chair.

“Suicide bomb boy.” Damian says, as if testing the nickname in his mouth.

“Yeah.” I laugh before joining him on my bed, reading to tell him everything.


	31. pillow fort time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a groupchat chapter as a shout out to wisegirleverdeen! she has the funniest mean girls groupchat fic, and you should check it out!!!!

Ghost hunting gang Regina’s Possy

**EVERYONE is online**

Janis: yoyoyo

Some of you have never had to live through the trauma of you ex best friend who is now you girlfriend outing you in front of the whole school, and then it happening again from your current bestfriend but now you ll have a company together and because of that company you met your biological mother who told you you remind her of her dead boyfriend who BLEW UP and it shows

Damian: Love, when i said open up to the group chat more, i ddi not mean whatever  _ that _ was at 5 am

Regina: oh my god yeah it's 5am why are we all online at 5am

Karen: there is school tomorrow, pot of gold emoji

Gretchen: You think I naturally have this good hair? This is when i wake up

Cady: i feel like we are survierly missing Janis’ cry for help

Janis: nah im good

Yolo am i right

Damian: she said good instead of tits, i'm going in, somebody bring the icecream and somebody else bring the blankets

Aaron:  blankets?

Damian : fuck school tommorw

Its pillow fort time

Karen _ :  _ cowboy emoji, dancing lady emoji, bra emoji!

Grechen: ooo thats a good idea

Janis:  I truly am fine, i'm only letting you guys in for the ice cream and pillow forts

Damian:  says the girl in tears

Regina: omw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOULD I MAKE A PILLOW FORT SIDE STORY?!!! SOFT?


	32. comments

Janis stared at the computer screen. 

Normally this wouldn’t affect her.

She knew this  _ shouldn't  _ affect her.

At least not anymore.

She moved on from being hurt by those words.

They warrant the original.

They shouldn't cut deep.

_ Yet, they were. _

Janis was sitting on her bed, looking through the youtube comments. They wanted to compile a video reacting to comments, and Janis had to pick some for Aaron. But as she hit ctrl s…

_ No, their words won't hurt me. I won't let them. _

But they did hurt. 

They hurt a lot. 

If this was the comments for Aaron then she could only imagine what Damian was seeing while looking for her. 

She almost wanted to check.

But she was smart enough not to.

It was just one comment.

Why did it hurt so much then?

  
**_Randomuserlmaoimuncreative:_ ** _ woah, i moved away from northshore in freshman year, have yall gone to shit? why is aaron with space dyke? they cant actually be friends right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next level short but
> 
> ohohohhhh next chapter? wisegirleverdeen has given me a craving for angry damian i didn't know i needed and they're arent any fics to fufil it so IM DOIN IT MYSELF
> 
> .....tomorrow


	33. moderate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao did i say another update tommorow? sorry i meant two in one day bc im impatient
> 
> maybe if im feeling spicy ill make it three

Damian wasn’t one to get angry. Leave that to Janis or Regina. He wasn’t one to lash out. That was definitely Regina. 

The fandom had labeled him the level headed thinker of the group, the soft one who didn't shy away from giving anyone a hug.

And they weren’t wrong.

Damian should have known this would happen. That's why Cady tasked him to find comments for Janis with a soft smile saying “don't waste your effort on the bad ones”. Because the whole group knew. Regina knew, Aaron knew, and Janis sure as hell knew.

That's why they never looked through comments.

The space dyke petition had spread further than north shore middle school. Regina told Gretchen to post it online, and with Gretchen's following, it made its way to schools all around.

None of them were stupid.

The whole gang knew the comments were there.

But none of them knew the sheer amount of them.

Damian had been scrolling for hours. He got maybe thirty good comments that were genuine. Not a backwards insult, or a threat, or a straight up slur. 

Damian wasn’t one to get angry. But right now, he was straight up pissed.

**Regina’s Possy**

Damian:  I need to tap out. Somebody else find comments for Janis before I hit someone

**CADY is online**

Cady: ????

What?

Damian: i think i'm gonna cry

It's so much worse than we thought

**REGINA, AARON, and GRETCHEN are online**

Gretchen: i was looking for regina, and i still found insults for janis

Aaron: That bad?

Damian: whatever you’re thinking, multiply it by 100%

Where’s janis?

Cady: she never checks this gc

Damian: @artfreak

Get on

**JANIS is online**

Janis: ?

Regina: read up

Damian: you okay?

Janis: tits

Damian: are you s u r e

Janis: no

Damian: uhuh, that's what i thought

Did you see any yourself?

Janis: only a couple

After the first few i just didn't look at videos of me and aaron

Regina: we should make a psa

Damian: oh you mean like your middle school psa where you publicly shamed Janis for being a lesbian?

Cady: damian?

He knew lashing out was out of character. He knew that Regina had worked to change and in a backwards way this wasn’t her fault. But this wasn’t backwards. The comments were there. It was because of middle school Regina's actions. Regina might be able to move on and live like it never happened. But Janis couldn’t. She would never be able to.

Damian: There are so many awful comments and i just-

Janis never deserved any of this. You guys know that. But even after all this time these comments are still a thing

Ik regina moved on a grew as a person

but your middle school words still hold value

as somebody who was there for janis in middle school and somebody who saw how hurt she was, it hurts  _ me _ to see it still happening

Regina: i said sorry

I don't know what else to do

Damian: i know

I'm not mad at you or janis or-

I'm mad at the situation

I truly thought we moved past this

Janis: i did too

Regina: janis i honestly am sorry

Janis: yeah

I know

Damian: I wasn't kidding earlier. Somebody else looked.

and not janis

I'm just so tired of all this

Gretchen: maybe the comment video wasn't the best idea

Cady: but it taught us something valuable about the people that interact with our videos

I dont wanna call them fans

Damian: fans would not say the shit those people comment

Janis: m sorry guys

Damian: janis do  _ not _ apologize for this

It's not your fault

And ik you already know this but the anger and stress i'm feelin rn is not directed to you 

Janis: okay

Damian: can i come over?

Janis: okay

The front door is unlocked i think

Damian: i have a key 

Cady: i'm starting a psa script rn, sharing the doc with you as i type

Aaron: somebody should google how to moderate comments with certain words of phrases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it wasn't r l l y angrey damian, but if you wanna see angy damian check out wisegirleverdeen's chat fic
> 
> bc i def havent been refreshing the page waiting eagerly for an update...nooo


	34. red light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing Janis angst through Damian's pov?  
> spicy

Damain took a breath, looking at the camera in front of him.

The red blinking button seemed taunting. 

“We make these videos for our entertainment and yours.” He started, reciting lines off the script Cady had written. He wasn’t the first one talking, and the plan was to edit the lines so they all cut together to make one final message, so his lines felt weird and unorganized.

This was gonna be a bitch to edit.

But it needs to be said. 

Not just for Janis, but for the whole channel. Looking through comments had taught them that yes, they had a very sweet fanbase, but each fan had different opinions from the next. And they were willing to go to extremes to fight for their opinion.

And none of the gang wanted to be the face of a toxic fandom.

“It's necessary that we address these comments.” Damian continued. “Regina learned to grow and move on from her mistakes in middle school, you need to too.”

The script felt too formal. It didn’t show how angry Damian felt, how regretful Regina felt, how  _ hurt _ Janis was.

And that last one was the most important at the moment.

“Sorry Cady,” Damian said looking up at the camera. “I’m going off script, feel free to just cut all this out, but it needs to be said.”

Damian wasn’t violent when angry. He didn't yell when he got angry. He got quiet, kept it to himself. And when he did let it out, he got emotional.

Damian didn’t wanna cry on camera.

“I met Janis at twelve. I had gone into a girls bathroom because the boys would make fun of me there. What I didn’t expect to see was the ex plastic and newly labeled ‘ _ space dyke _ ’ having a panic attack on the bathroom floor.” Damian sighed, reliving the day mentally. “What I also didn’t know was that when i helped her through that panic attack, it was just the first of many to come. I dont know if you’ve ever had your seuality thrown at your face by people, not even in your school but the schools around it too, because I haven't. And I won't pretend to understand how Janis feels. But that doesn't mean I don't know. I was with her, when she had to be removed from school because it got so bad. And I was with her when we started high school together. I’ve  _ been _ with her. I’ve watched her highs and lows, and I worry.” 

Damian could feel tears prick at his eyes,  _ not gonna cry on camera, not gonna cry on camera _ .

“I still do worry. Even after all these years. Because of that trauma, everything Janis had to go through, that doesn't just go away. And some nights when it gets particularly bad, I get scared.”

Damian felt exposed, admitting these things on camera. But the world needed to know. They needed to know how much their words hurt. Because their insults to Janis, did not only affect Janis.

“If anything were to ever happen-” Damian dissent finished the sentence. 

“Regina worked so hard to change. And she did. You all followed her back then, and clung to every word she said. Why not do it now? Why not change with her?”

Damain knew he needed to wrap this up quick before he started sobbing on camera.

“Negativity on this account will not be tolerated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried, i really did. I just CANT write damian blowing up in sombody's face. sombody else do it bc its so fun to read, but whenever i try and write it he just cries lmao im sorry


	35. unknown

_ “I get scared.” _

Janis paused video. She couldn't watch anymore.

She knew Damian wouldn't want her to blame herself for any of this. 

But she did.

_ God _ , why couldn't she be a normal person and just have some thicker skin? Why did she let this get to her so much? 

She's supposed to be the chaotic, satanic, no shits given, ghoul hunter. Caring about what people think didn't fit her bill. 

According to the people online at least.

Because it hurt. It really did. She wishes it didn't.

_ “Regina worked so hard to change. And she did. You all followed her back then, and clung to every word she said. Why not do it now? Why not change with her?” _

Damian brought up some good points in the video. They all did. Cady wrote a very good script and they all kinda deviated from it at one point of another. 

She could watch Regina acknowledge her actions and the effects of them and apologize. She had no problem viewing Gretchen talk about how wrong cyberbullying was, with Karen mentioning how it won't be tolerated on the channel. 

But watching Damian, with tears in his eyes, talk about all the stress and worry that this all had caused him…

Janis had to click away.

She felt like she was in a daze. There was a grey cloud in her vision as she texted Damian and walked out her front door. She wasn't concentrating on where she was going. She could get there in her sleep.

_ I get scared _ .

Damian's voice echoed through her head.

That's her fault.

She's the reason he gets so worried.

Maybe she should stay home. If Damian saw her like these he’d just be more worried.

They all would.

Janis wasn't naive. She knew she was the friend with the emotional baggage. She knew when she used humor to cope, their laughter was nervous. They truly didn't know what she would do.

The part that worried Janis the most?   
She didn’t either.

She climbed her way up the front porch of the Hubbard household. Before she could even open the door, Damian was there, pulling her into a hug.

He held her tightly, like the hug was more a reassurance that Janis was still here, for him, then a comfort for her. It was like her was worried if he held her any loser, she’d slip away, like sand through your fingers. 

And all Janis could do was wrap her arms around Damian, holding him just as tightly. 

Because when things got bad, not even Janis knew what she would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bahaha WHAT THE FUCK  
> WHEN DID IT GET SO ANGSTY
> 
> ANDOIWFNQQ WHY IS MY MIND LIEK THIS BROOOO
> 
> Read "protect your head and maybe your heart", its another Janis and Damian fic im writitng but its got proper grammar and im proud of it thank youuuu


	36. bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update before I get back into the daily update swing of things
> 
> I edited the errors in like, the first 16 chapters then got lazy, rip chapters 17-36 ig

When Damian woke up that morning, he had momentarily forgotten the events of the day before. But when his attempts to get up were met with the dead weight of Janis, still curled up next to him, it came crashing back. 

It was clear to see Janis had been struggling for a while. Between her and Regina, discovering she was adopted, and trying to run a popular youtube channel, the comments were just the icing on the cake of negativity. 

Janis had reached lows she hadn't had since middle school, and everyone but Damian could tell. She had gotten so good at hiding it, and that's what worried Damian. 

Yes, people could tell something was up, but it just looked like an off week to them.

Damian knew it was more.

But as he stared at the sleeping girl in his arms he knew, after all this time even he couldn't get fully into her head unless Janis let him.

And she was shutting everyone out. 

Trying to stop everyone from worrying.

The artist was set to self destruct and Damian was having trouble defusing the bomb. 

With an uncertain countdown to this metaphorical explosive, it just made him worry more and more. Janis would reach her breaking point tomorrow or next year, and either of those are totally probable. 

It sucked that even after all this time Janis still thought she was a liability. No matter what anyone said, the words did not speak loud enough.

Damian was worried his actions were not working anymore either.

He brushed a strand of hair out of Janis face,watching her chest rise and fall.

Some might think it's creepy, but to Damian it was a reassurance that Janis was still alive and here with him. 

Because at this point, not everyday was a guarantee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its proper fic, that means angst
> 
> sorry yall


	37. oandisdcnsidc titles are weird

~~Ghost hunting gang~~ Regina's possy

**D** **AMIAN** is online

Damian: no one else is online, and that's fine

I'm here to make some executive decisions

nobody else gets a say, i would say sorry regina but a) I'm not and b) you'll probably agree with me

**REGINA** is online

Regina: well at least he's honest

what's up with you at this unholy hour of 4 AM

**JANIS** is online

Damian _:_ until further notice, Janis is pulled from the videos

Janis:  what?

why?!  
Damian: do i need to do a full rundown in a ghost hunting groupchat?

Janis: if the reason you think you can make decisions for me is in that list then yes

Damian: Janis, its okay to not be okay, this is the shit I've been saying since 8th grade. But when you're not okay you need to let people help you.

You're blocking us out

Janis: no

you're just being nosey

nothing is wrong, damian.

Regina: contrary to the lies your spilling, even though text i can tell something is wrong. 

the Janis i know would never talk to damian like that

Janis: then do you really know me?

Damian: Janis...

Janis: no.

**JANIS** has left the groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE PULLED 3 ALL NIGHTERS IN A ROW, SELF CARE IS VITAL KIDS, ANGSTY AUTHOR IS OFFICIALLY PASSING OUT


	38. leave

Janis didn't go to sleep after she left the group chat that morning. She couldn't. 

She wasn't that bad, everyone just needed to stop worrying. 

Janis was going to figure it out on her own.

Nobody bothered to add her back into the group chat after she left, which was maybe for the best. 

She had been painting her pain away since four am. It was noon and she was nowhere near done with her painting. 

Janis could hear the front door open and people talking downstairs, but she didn't think much of it until she heard somebody make their way upstairs. She didnt even need to turn around form her painting to know who stood at her doorway.

"You know, I stand by what I said in the group chat." Damian said from behind her.

"You're wrong," Janis said, brushing dull colors onto the canvas.

"No, I'm not. You're shutting everyone out. That wasn't a lie."

"Leave it be, Damian." 

Janis couldn't tell if she was mad at Damian for catching on or if she was mad at herself for letting it slip.

"Janis, please."

"I hate you."

"Don't say that."

"Why, not it's true."

"Janis-"

"Go away."

"Not when you're clearly hurt."

"Why can't you just drop it?!"

Both their voices were rasing at this point. Janis can't remember a time when she fought with Domain seriously.

"I won't drop it because I'm worried about you!"

"Well, you shoudlnt," Janis said, her voice dropping. "I'm fine and there is nothing to worry about. You're over-analyzing everything. I'm not a china doll, Damian. I can take a hit and fucking live."

"I know that."

"Do you?!" Janis dropped her paintbrush as she threw her hands up in the air exasperated. "Because you sure do think I need comforting a lot!"

Damian didn't say anything. He didn't look hurt or offended, like he knew he was right and Janis just needed to get this out of her system.

But he was wrong.

Janis was figuring it out on her own. People needed to stop rushing to her side the second things went wrong. She was fragile or held together with Elmer's glue.

"Fuck off." She said. Janis tried to fit all the strength into her voice as she could, but it still wavered a bit.

Damian, being Damian, picked up on this and stepped forward with his hands out as an offer.

Janis didn't want a hug.

She's tired of pitty hugs and pitty friends. Shes also just  _ tired _ . 

"No." She stepped back away from Damian. "Leave me alone."

"Janis."

"No! Jesus Damian just let me be! Fine- go cut me out of every fucking video! I don't care anymore!"

"That wasn't my intent and you know it."

"I. Don't. Care!  _ Leave! _ "

Damian sighed and turned around to walk away. "I love you." He said quickly over his shoulder before walking away.

Janis watched him get into his car and pull away from her window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nervous laughter


	39. regret

In case you were wondering, it took Janis a solid ten minutes after Damian had left to realize what she had done. 

She pushed away the one person who was there for her time and time again with our hesitation.

She pushed away the one person there for her this time.

" _I hate you_ "

Regret churned in Janis's stomach.

She hadn't meant it, and Damian knew that. 

She thinks.

But she still said it in a fit of anger.

Janis wouldn't be surprised if Damian hated _her_ now. 

After everything she's done. Damian had such extreme patience when it came to Janis, and all she did just then was test the limits. 

Now he left.

He hates her.

Janis sat in her bed, staring out the window at the empty driveway. She didn't bother painting again, and she couldn't bring herself to cry.

Her pity party was interrupted by her phone ringing. The caller id was Regina and Janis for a moment thought about declining, but she didn't want to lose her girlfriend too.

"Hello?" She said, swiping accept on the call.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Regina sighed through the phone. "I'll level with you. I just got off the phone with Damian, who tells me you said some shitty stuff and you are most deftly not okay."

"He hates me now, right?"

"Not even close." Regina laughed sadly through the phone."None of us hate you, Jan. We all want to make sure you're okay. That's why we rush to your side when something bad happens. It's not that we don't think you can do it, its that you shouldn't do it alone."

Janis nodded even though she knew Regina couldn't see her.

"I fucked up, right?"

"Its nothing a heartfelt apology can't fix." Regina assured her. 

"But-"

"He doesn't hate you, Janis. Okay? I was literally just on the phone with him. He's giving you space like you said. There is no rush to call him, but if you feel like he's avoiding you, just talk to him, okay?"

 _Just like you asked_.

She did to that.

Huh.

"Okay."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, Gina." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina knows a thing or two about lashing out in anger


	40. sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i DIDNT die?  
> sorry bout that
> 
> BACK TO THE A N G S T

Janis knew Regina didn't lie to her. Yet she couldn't bring herself to pick up her phone.

A few days went by, people gave her space, just like she asked.

A week went by, she watched videos without her get uploaded to Ghost Hunting Gang. Regina just said Janis was 'sick and to be back soon'. The comments were flooded with get well soon, but nobody seemed to miss her too much.

She still sat next to Damian in school, on the days she did go, but he didn't talk to her, just like she asked.

It was refreshing and crushing all at the same time. She no longer had people worrying, but she missed her friends. 

It was almost two weeks before Janis reached out to Damian. She wished she did it two weeks earlier, but something in her brain told her that he didn't want her to. He seemed so happy in the videos, so unbothered in school. Did he actually want to be on talking terms with her?

Janis whimpered, trying to keep the tears in as she held her phone away from her at arm's length. It was the middle of a Saturday which was, just a _perfect_ time to have a breakdown. Her brain felt at war between calling her friend and leaving him alone.

Wasn't she a nuisance?

Didn't it get annoying to deal with her constant breakdowns and insecurities? 

Regina's voice echoed through her head.

_He doesn't hate you..._

_...giving you space like you said_

Janis pulled her phone closer to her, curing in on herself slightly.

It only rang twice before Damian's voice came through the other end. "Janis?"

 _Shitshitshit._ Janis really should have thought out what she was gonna say more. "Hi." She said softly, forcing down a sniffle. She was not going to cry. "I'm sorry."

Damian was silent on the other end of the line, the occasional rustling cueing that her was still there, so Janis continued.

"You were just trying to help and I knew what but I was so frustrated at myself and-" She pauses to control her breathing. "I said I hated you in anger. I didn't mean it. I swear. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I love you and-"

"Janis?" Damian's voice cuts through, cutting her off mid ramble.

"Yeah?"

"I know you didn't mean it, it's okay."

Janis let out a small hiccup, wiping away ghost tears that had yet to fall. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you want what best for me."

"I do." Damian agreed. "And I missed you. I don't think we've gone more than a day without talking since we met."

"Yeah," Janis said softly. "Damian?"

"Hm?"

"Can you come over?"

There was a quiet laugh from the other end. "Of course, Jan. I'll see you in ten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you drink water today?


	41. change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a look TM at janis's headspace

Janis got better.

It wasn't an overnight thing.

It never was.

But she improved.

She opened to her parents, they got her professional help. She opened to her friends, they made sure she knew she was loved.

She was painting a lot more than normal, which- said _a lot._ If somebody noticed, they didn't comment. Everyone close to her knew painting was Janis's way of healing. If someone she wasn't close with had an opinion on the matter, it didn't count. Who cares what other people think. Not the students in Northshore, not stupid video comments. It was a lesson Janis was still trying to learn, one she thought she had learned junior year.

Guess not.

Another thing Janis was doing a lot was talking with Veronica.

Her birth mother just had a way of making her problems seem so small, so- _highschool_.

Veronica was the embodiment of the 'this to shall pass' quote. 

She felt like more of the cool aunt then a biological mother Janis's didn't know existed for most of her life. 

Regina was also trying to be more emotional. Neither girl could list emotions as their strong suit. While Janis shut people out, Regina got cold and cruel. It didn't take an idiot to know she was trying for Janis though. The artist didn't mind. If anything she found it sweet. Random calls just asking 'hey, how are you?'. Regina even showed signs of affection in public. One would even say she _bragged_ about being 'lucky enough to have Janis'. The same Regina who didn't want to show _any_ affection on camera was now giving kisses left and right. A hello kiss, a kiss kiss, and goodbye kiss all in the same conversation. Damian always found it amusing how flustered Janis would get.

Damian.

Out of everything changing and getting better, Damian stayed the same. It wasn't a bad thing. _At all_. Damian was always her constant. Someone Janis could aways count to be there. After that call, Damian was over all the time. While Janis was busy locking everyone out, she hadn't realized how hard it was for Damian too. All he wanted to do during that time was wrap her in a hug and make sure she was okay, but he kept his distance as Janis requested. Looking back, it was unfair of her to ask that. She knew that now. She wouldn't make the same mistake again. Even if she wanted to, there was no shaking off Damian this time. They were always together, even more so than in the past. Janis _knew_ Damian worried for her, but she was to busy stuck in her own head to see truly how shaken up he was.

He was scared.

They all had been.

But things were getting better.

 _She_ was getting better. 

It didn't happen overnight.

It never does.

"Do you think you wanna come back for videos full time?" Cady asked her from her spot at the lunch table. Plastics and art freaks officially sat together now. It was crowded, sitting seven at the small table, but they made it work. Cady sat practically in Aaron's lap, Janis pushed herself up close to Damian, who made no opposition, and Karen sat right on top of Gretchen, partly because the blonde had no grasp on personal space. 

Janis nodded. "I want to try." 

She had- for the most part- been MIA in videos. The artist would pop in for a random video whether a full ghost hunt or just messing around with Aaron, but stayed largely out of the camera. The rest of the group (and the fans) didn't mind. They all agreed mental health was more important.

"Great!" Cady grinned. "So, Karen was doing research on this new location..."

Janis smiled softly as the girl across from her when in-depth on a new video idea. She leaned closer into Damian's side listening to Cady describing a place that did _not_ sound haunted at all. 

Maybe, things will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im slowly coming back
> 
> its gonna be some light-hearted crack and fluff for a while bc it heals the soul and i like it. My fic, my rules.
> 
> drink water bbys


	42. do people even pay attention to chapter titles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont wanna say it and then disappear for three weeks again, but I m a y be back? for real this time? I'm not updating every fic but ill try updating this one daily f i r s t. I miss you all!!!

"That place, don't care what anyone says, wasn't haunted." Damian said, leaning backward in the booth.

The gang was at a 24-hour Dennys at 3 am after a widely unuseful ghost hunt.

"You don't think any place is haunted." Cady points out, biting into a pancake. 

"Wait!" Gretchen sits up suddenly, from where she leaned against Regina, trying not to fall asleep. "Cady didn't fall asleep this episode!"

"Woah." Janis said sarcastically. She was sitting in the back corner of the booth, leaning with her chin on Damain's shoulder. Regina, who sat across from her, kicked Janis under the table.

"Be nice."

"Fine." Janis huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back.

Karen was holding the main camera, replaying footage. "This episode was a mess. Janis and Aaron just talked about hot pockets the whole time. _Again_."

"Janis finally tried one! It's an important development into out hot pocket saga!" Aaron defended. 

"Hey, Aaron," Janis starts. "Does you pack hurt too from carrying this entire episode?"

"Hell yeah, it does. Our talent goes noticed by our friends."

"We can use the ad revenue for a spa appointment." Janis laughed.

"Oh totally." Aaron grinned. "That would be one _hell_ of a video."

"Wait- actually-" Regina grinned.

"No." Janis cut her off. "Nope."

"C'mon. Everyone would love it!"

"No."

"An at-home spa day?"

"Still a no."

" _Janis_."

"Nu-uh."

"Not even for your girlfriend?"

"Not even for my girlfriend."

"Wowww." Damian laughed. "Regina hows that feel?"

"Unsurprising. Sad, but unsurprising."

"We can get the heteros to do a couple retreat if Aaron wants a spa so bad." Janis said pointing to the couple leaning against each other. 

"I think Regina was getting somewhere with that at-home spa day," Gretchen says. "Even if its just face masks and a q and a. Something other then what we normally post. Just to see how it does."

"I quite liked the 3 am couples q and a Regina and I did in the middle of the woods." Janis says.

"Well, I didn't like it. At all." Regina shakes her head. "We can go face masks and answer questions.

Janis shook her head, stealing a bite of Cady's pancakes. "One awful video done and we're already planning the next."

"It's called a brainstorm, Janis. I know its hard for you to understand because you're lacking a brain but others actually use theirs." Regina rolled her eyes fondly. "So no face mask according to Jan. What else could we do."

"A 3 am vlog at Denny's?" Karen says. "I've accidentally been recording this whole time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some extremely short no plot filler updates before we swing into the next section
> 
> ,,,,i just gotta plan the section first  
> I'm glad to be back, stay angsty!


	43. loveseat

“So, Janis.” 

The artist looks past her canvas to Damian, who sat on the spinny chair in the art room, watching his friend paint.

“Yes.”

“Your birthday. It’s gonna be me and you. I am claiming the day  _ now _ . It’s official, sucks for everyone else.”

Janis laughed. “Dame, my birthday is in four month. And you know I hate celebrating it. I was planning on spending it with you anyway.”

“Yes but you know Regina is gonna try and throw you the biggest party Northshore has seen. If she tried to make plans on that day, just tell her- _ sorry Gina. I’m already spending it with my favorite person _ .” Damian highered his voice to mimic Janis. Poorly. _ Really poorly _ . 

“Four months away, Damian.” Janis reminds him, facing her painting. “And I don’t want to celebrate.”

“And I’m booking you four months in advance.” Damian gets up from the chair, walking behind Janis to see what she’s painting. “Pretty.” He says softly, resting his chin on Janis’s head. 

It didn’t look like much at this early stage. But Damian knew Janis and her art well enough to pick out the shape and value hidden within the blobs. “Really pretty, Jan.”

Janis laughed. “Wait till I’m done to go crazy with the complements.”

“Your birthday is in three months.” Regina said offhandedly. They were in the middle of recording a video of just the two of them for the channel.

“Sorry Gina.” Janis said, quitting exactly as Damian had. “I’m already spending it with my favorite person.”

Regina scoffed. “I’m gonna kill Damian.”

“Hey,  _ no _ .” Janis shook her head. “Not until I say so at least.”

“Is it Damian or Aaron editing the videos this week?” Regina asked.

“Damian, I think.”

“Okay.” Regina helped the camera to her face. “Let me make this personal promise to you, Damian. I  _ am _ gonna kill you.”

“Jesus!” Janis laughs. 

“And I call Janis next year.”

“That's fifteen months away!” Janis protested. “I can’t plan that far ahead.”

“Well if Damian gets to call dates in advance I can too!”

“Not a year in advance!” Janis laughs at the absertitly of the situation.

“God,” Damian wrapped his arm around Janis, who was standing in front of Regina, talking with her girlfriend. “We are gonna have  _ so _ much fun on your birthday in two months.”

“Damian I will stab you with a pen right here right now.”

Damian stood behind Janis, but didn’t lose the smug grin on his face. “Sorry, Regina. You’re not invited.”

Janis chuckled. “Why don’t we just-  _ not _ celebrate my birthday?”

“Janis’s birthday?” Aaron calls, walking towards them. 

They were in the halls after school, Janis and Regina were  _ trying _ to get alone time to just talk, but guess the whole gangs here now.

“When’s the party?” Gretchen asked. 

“Yeah!” Karen cheers.

“There’s  _ no _ party!” Janis shakes her head.

“Isn’t your birthday for another two months?” Cady asks. 

“Yeah,” Damian answers for her. “We’re throwing a pool party. Who school is invited except for Regina.”

“Okay now that was rude- I said sorry- Damian I  _ will _ fucking end yo-”

“Okay!” Janis raises her hands in defence. “Gina, lower the pen. Both of them. There we go.” She signs. “There’s no party. I’m not celebrating my birthday. I’ll just chill with Damian for the day, like every normal day.”

“Yeah! Damian gets you every normal day so why can’t I get you on your birthday?!”

“Gina!”

“Guess what’s next month?”

“Damian if you don’t shut the fuck up about my birthday I’ll let Regina  _ stab _ you.”

Damian chuckled, pulling Janis into a hug. “How mildly threatening.”

“I’m serious.” Janis said, but it was muffled by her hugging Damian back.

Damian pulled away slightly, letting his hands rest on Janis’s arms. “Seriously though, I wanted to talk to you about your birthday because I am a mature adult who can make adult decisions and compromises and-” He paused. “You’re gonna hate me.”

“I have a feeling I might.”

“I talked to you girlfriend and I get you in the morning, and then she gets you in the afternoon after promising me for your sake that the party will be small. We’re talking like a gang. That’s it.”

“ _ Damian _ .”

“I know! I know. And I’m sorry. But I have reason to believe Regina was starting to be a little genuine with her threats. I did it for you  _ and _ me.”

“Mostly you.”

“Yeah. That’s true.”

Janis rested her head against Damian’s chest with a groan.

“You’re not  _ toooo _ mad right?”

“No. I’m not mad at all, actually.” Janis said. “I just hate parties and the extra attention and the gifts and everything being about  _ me _ .”

“I know you do.” Damian ran his fingers through Janis’s hair carefully. “But it’s just the gang. It’ll be okay. Besides, sleepover the night before with your favorite movies?”

“The way to my heart.” Janis laughed.

True to her word, Regina kept the party small. In fact, it was hardly a party.

Janis grinned at the sight of her friends, a take out pizza, and the projector up and running as she entered the George’s mini theatre but not really a theater at all anymore. She knew how much Regina loved big extravagant parties. Her girlfriend must have put a lot of thought into today. 

Nobody was even dressed up in party wear. 

It was perfect.

“Hey guys!” Janis grinned as her and Damian entered the room.

“ _ Finally _ . I was beginning to think Damian just hogged you for the full day.” Regina said, pulling Jnais into a hug.

“Believe me, I wanted too.” Damian grinned, walking past the couple and sitting on the sofa. 

“Wait!” Regina let go of Janis. “I have a present, it’s Jnais’s birthday but it’s  _ really _ for the two of you.”

‘My interest has piqued.” Damian said, sitting up.

“So the sofa is too small for all of us, right? We should only have to cram together for videos, why all the time? Well-” Regina walked over to an object with a huge sheet over it. With the dramatic flare of a ring leader revealing an animal, she ripped off the sheet to reveal a brand new lovechair.

“Hell yeah!” Janis cheered, pulling Damian off the sofa. “Lets go!”

The duo flopped onto the loveseat, Janis sitting across Damain’s lap. “Just like the beginning.” He said.

“Deja vu.” Aaron grinned.

“Thanks Regina!” Janis and Damian said in unison.

“They truly are a packaged deal.” Regina says shaking her head and walking away. “Who wants pizza?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont be fooled, the o n l y point of this chapter was to put the loveseat back into the fic


	44. face masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yeah ill update daily  
> the tropical storm that took out my power: no you wont

"The only way to make this video was to get everyone to do it." Regina explains as the video opens up to the gang squished into shot on the sofa. "Janis refused otherwise."

Janis huffed from her perch on the edge of the sofa. "I like face masks just- not on camera."

"She won't let me take any photos of her when we do them, this is a video to go down in the history of this channel." Damian explained. 

"I disagree," Janis says wryly. "This video is gonna be out biggest flop yet."

"Thus making it go down in the history of this channel." Aaron interjects.

"Okay!" Regina cuts the three of them off. "Before the inter video becomes a fistfight- I'm gonna start."

"A fistfight would get more views." Janis mumbled.

Regina pulled out a bag and passed around three small bottles of face mask, ignoring her girlfriend's remarks. "These are charcoal peel-off masks, you know the one. We're gonna put these on and then answer some questions! Or just talk, whatever we feel like doing."

"Knowing us we'll answer one question and then go off on a tangent for an hour." Gretchen says.

"It's a bitch to edit." Damian mumbles. 

"Cmere Jan, let me put on the mask for you." Regina says, beckoning her girlfriend over.

"Oh  _ hell _ no. I love you Gine but I love my eyebrows more." Janis slips off the armrest, squishing herself between Damian and the edge of the sofa.

Regina just grins before applying her own facemask, no mirror needed. 

"Dame," Janis says as the face mask is passed to him. "I trust that you won't take off my hairline, can you do my face mask."

"Of course." Damian chuckles as Regina gawks offended.

"Janis and I trust each other very much, she's just doing this for the camera."

"I do trust Regina!" Janis agrees. "'Cept for in seventh grade when she took off an entire eyebrow of mine with a peel-off mask."

"Oh my go it was seventh grade,  _ let it go!" _

"Hey, you perfecyounge art of drawing on eyebrows at the younge age." Karen points out.

Janis nods, tieing her hair back. "Very true, Kar."

Cady shakes her head, in the middle of applying Aaron's mask. "I hear tales of Northshore before I came and I'm both equally sad I missed it and glad I wasn't here for it."

"As you should be." Janis says.

"Jan, shut up." Damian mumbled, carefully applying the mixture to Janis' cheek.

"Sorry." She mumbled, trying not to move her mouth.

Regina examined herself in the reflecting of the camera. "I think a nice job for no mirror."

"Let me see," Gretchen says as she finished applying Karen's mask. "Oh, yeah you did!"

Regina beams. "Okay, so let's start with some questions before it gets hard to speak."

"Already happening." Aaron complains.

"It's a sign you should shut up!" Janis grins.

"Janis I may actually get this in your eyebrow if you don't knock it off." Damian says.

Janis instantly falls silent, letting Damian finish his work. 

The first bunch of questions are kinda boring.  _ Who edits? _ Damian, sometimes Aaron or Gretchen.  _ Who's idea was it? _ Janise, obviously.  _ Who picks places _ ? Cady, Karen does the research.

Finally, Regina finds a good one.

"Oh god," She groans. "I know I'm unleashing a whole debate but I'll ask anyway. Janis, how was your first hot pocket?"

"Underwhelming," The artist shakes her head. "They truly are a big pizza bite."

"No, they aren't!" Aaron exclaims, ripping the part of his mask that had dried around the mouth. 

Janis just shook her head. "This is a topic for two am ghost hunting, not nine pm relaxing."

"Cady may fall asleep either way." Gretchen points out.

"No, I won't." Cady mumbled from where she was curled up onto Aaron, head lolled back so the face mask wouldn't touch anything.

"She sounds tired to me," Janis remarked.

"I apologize for having a normal sleep schedule." Cady huffed.

"Fun fact," Damian started. "I used to have a normal sleep schedule. Then guess who I met." He motioned to Janis who now sat nestled in between his legs as Damian leaned against the armrest. 

"I think I've been nocturnal since birth." She says with a shrug.

"Unfortunately." Regina agrees.

They sit in silence as they let the face maks finish drying. It's gotten to the point of hard to talk. 

"Okay!" Regina looks up from her phone and addresses the camera. "Let's peel these bad boys off, huh?"

"Hey Cady, ripping the mask off full force might wake you up." Janis suggests with a raised eyebrow.

Cady rolls her eyes. "Mhmm, I'm sure it would but I don't feel like it."

"I'll do it for you." Aaron says only half-jokingly.

"You're the worse." Cady rolls her eyes, but there's a grin on her face as she begins to remove the face mask. 

Janis, much to her delight, still had both eyebrows when she was done. "That hurt like a bitch."

Regina made a noise of agreement, tugging the last piece off her face with a wince. "I got a bit in my hairline."

"I'm  _ so _ glad you didn't do mine then." 

They continue taking off the masks and closing up the video.

"Worst video we've ever made." Janis whines. "Anything but face masks next time."

"Anything?" Regina raises her eyebrows.

"Maybe no anyth-"

" _ No _ , you said  _ anything _ . I'll keep it in mind."

"Regina, no-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am currently f l a t out of ideas,,,, what would regina make janis (and the whole gang bc they a r e her possy and shes in charge) do?


End file.
